Little Angel
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: A War is brewing like no other; The humans have been lead to war against the gods with the technology of the modern day. But is it truly the humans making the call or is it there a puppeteer behind the scenes. Anemos, Adopted Son of Artemis and Percy, must answer the call to war while struggling with no knowing who or what he truly is. Warning Pertemis, for some that is a bonus
1. Chapter 1, It's a BABY

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, ALSO, thanks for the review, I will update today, 22nd of January, around some time of 8 pacific time.**

**Now then if you have suggestion for baby names, I would love to hear them might even if I already have a name, might even change my opinion.**

Artemis POV

The air was fresh with the smell of pine, I loved northwest forest, they had to be some of the cleanest in The united states, also the game here was good while the forest were large.

My Hunters ran ahead of me, chasing down the Hydra with vigor and excitement. Some of them hopped through the trees while others stayed on the ground. For once I was letting them take the lead of a hunt, and manage it, while I simple sat back and watched.

The Hydra roared as they finally cornered it at a huge river, the hunter's dashed in, one having the burning sticks ready as with their teamwork and numbers the hydra was fast to fall to the ground.

I was about to congratulate them when I heard a cry from the distance, they heard it as well, Thalia asked, "What was that".

I looked in the surrounding evergreen forest, the wind began to pick up trailing with them the scent of burning flesh but it wasn't from the Hydra, it also smelled strongly of iron, well more like blood, this could not be good at all.

Phoebe stated, "Safe bet that it's in the direction that smell is coming from"

I commanded "Stay behind me, Girls" with that we began to walk up river in a A-formation with me in the front, my silver bow drawn and at the ready, the smell got even stronger to the point, Thalia put her shirt over her nose to limit it, Phoebe used her sleeve, and 3 others flat out tried not to breathe as often.

That's when the bloodstains began, it looked like we were walking into a slaughterhouse that hadn't been cleaned in weeks, trees were freshly snapped, with claw marks in those who still stood. The brush finally split to reveal something of the mortal horror movies.

A body was burned and pinned to a tall tree by black claw like knives and was about 5 feet off the ground, it was missing most its flush to the point I had no clue what gender the person was suppose to be, it jaw decided to snap off and hit the ground with a sickening splat. Another body lay on it's stomach on the ground, this time it was slashed up and ripped apart so again no clue on gender, it was decomposing as it was a little green with spores, and blue fabric still remained on it.

The whole area was red with blood and smell like well a rotting corpus.

Phoebe mumbled "Ohh gods" then ran off to a bush looking as green as the spores on the dead body number two.

Thalia cursed, "What sick twisted, gods just no" she couldn't even manage to finish her sentence as eh turned away trying no to hurl herself, the others hid their nose and kept their eyes closed.

I asked "My question is what was that noise earlier, and who could do this"

Thalia walked forward towards the body on the ground as she finally managed to get herself under control "These are either claw marks or knives, I can't tell with the decomposition "

Before I could deduce anything else, I heard a sniffling noise, I held up my hand for silence as I walked around the scene following the noise. I came to a bush that was relatively clean of blood, I moved the leaves to see a little baby nestled in the branches wrapped in a white blanket with blue thread design. It sniffed again and held it hands in front of its face to shield the light.

Thalia gasped, "It's a baby, ohh gods that means these must be the parents and they're dead".

Phoebe came back just to here that then ran off to hurl once again. The other hunters looked in, one said "Its looks close to dead".

She was right, it was so skinny for a baby, with how decomposed the bodies were, they must be 3 days dead. I slowly reached down and picked up the baby, even weak it gave a strong cry; opening its eyes it looked at me with bright blue eyes, it had a little white tuft of hair on it's head. Though it's strong cry was lost as it began to cough then go silent.

One hunter, Katie, hissed, "What monster could do this?"

I responded "A really sick one" I held the baby close as it finally began to quite down, it buried its head in the crook of my arm. Thalia asked 'is it a boy of girl"

I did not want to check but slowly unwrapped the blanket to see, as I did I saw how bad the condition of the baby was and wonder how it could be alive, finally the last fold "Boy, it's a boy".

The hunters didn't show disgust, they had confused faces as they wonder what they could do. Katie was the voice of reason "We can't just leave him here, or we will be as bad as the thing that did this to his parents, we have to help him".

Phoebe came back to hear this, she now looked pale "Well first he needs food, he hasn't eaten for the last couple of days, and with how young he looks, it has to be milk".

Thalia asked, "Where are we going to get that, the nearest store is 30 miles away".

I snapped my fingers and a bottle appeared in my hand, and Thalia deadpanned "right, goddess"

I smirked at her, but stated even if it did sound wrong "As soon as we can, will have to drop him off at a orphanage".

I could see the hunter dislike of the idea, some even knew what being inside one was like and their faces showed more anger then disgust. I ignored them, we could not take this boy under our wing, so I decided to start feeding him, he was fast to latch onto the bottle and suckle like no tomorrow.

Thalia suddenly began with a argument, leave it up to her to argue with me "There are two things I have against that idea, we pledged to not be around men, that is a baby or boy, not a man, second look at his back".

I was confused and mutter a 'what' before I turned him to his side a little and the blanket fell to reveal two pearl white wings. Thalia added, "A human orphanage, I don't think, is prepared for a not so human, baby"

I deadpanned "You all want to try and take care of a baby". The ones who knew about the acts in orphanages nodded like crazy while the other shrugged, one stated, "maybe we can raise a decent male"

Phoebe added onto my opposition "We have little choice, camp half blood can't take him, no one there has experience, Olympus is a bad idea as the men there will teach him to be disgusting, humans can't take care of him, that leaves us"

Still I don't even know what he is, He has wings but he doesn't have the scent of a demigod, he really has no scent. Maybe Athena will know but for now he can stay "Alright for now tell we find a better option, now can someone stay and give a proper burial for these two, anything that can link The baby to it's parents, take it off and store it, everyone else set up camp farther up stream."

The little boy unlatched from the bottle and gave a tiny sigh before burying his head in the crook of my arm; I didn't have the heart to move him. I pledged to stay away from men and keep my virginity, I technically not around a man.

The tents went up fast but I could tell everyone was preoccupied by thoughts of what we are going to do with the baby. I looked down at him again to see he was still awake and looking at me with blue eyes, for a baby he was silent, from what I hear they usually are always making some sort of noise but this one was silent. Finally he began to drift into sleep, closing his hypnotic blue eyes.

After an hour, and my hunters reporting what they are finding as evidence at the kill sight. It seemed who ever did this was clean with their stuff but made sure to make everything covered in blood.

All that could help was some odd 3 toed tracks leading north, the pins that held the body to the tree which are now black curved claws.

They decided to take a break before they moved the bodies to burning holes they had dug. They planned to burn the bodies together since both were found to wear the same style ring showing marriage.

I finally set up my tent and I made everything appear inside as I Went in. I sat on my cot and wondered aloud as I looked at the slumbering baby in my arms that still made no noise except for breathing, "what have I got myself into".

"Something odd'.

I resisted screaming as Athena suddenly appeared in my tent, I was extremely glad the baby was taking a nap. She smirked at me "Mind explaining".

Athena was dressed in hiking uniform with tan pants and weird vest thing over a white blouse in all; her black hair was all tied up in a bun that was covered by a hat.

I answered, "Go walk down a couple yards and you'll see the shredded remains of his parents"

I could tell she was sending an owl to look as her eyes unfocused a tad; it became extremely obvious as she paled and began to gag despite herself, she hissed 'who could do that".

"I wish I knew but I got all the information I need to start tracking but it was surprisingly clean of evidence as my hunters searched, also you are seeing the clean version".

I never thought I would see Athena get so pale, she sat down next to me "looks like his life is already off to a bad start"

I nodded then showed her his little white wings "any idea on who he is".

She thought for a second, I knew before she gave her answer it was bad, as her gray eyes turned to a stormy dark gray, she continued her silence for a minute tell "some how I do not know"

I gasped 'how, you're….. you're Athena, wisdom and all that, how can you not know, your job is to know and you don't".

She gave me a pissed off expression, she must be offended with what I said, finally she explained, "All the winged Gods and goddess haven't had kids recently that wouldn't fit his age, there really is no explanation for who he is, ok I getting sick of he, what's this kids name"

I shrugged as she just shook her head at me then said, "If your going to take care of him, give him a name".

"Who says I am going to take care of him"

The look I got in response revealed I was going to for a while as no other option was there before I could even ask "No, Artemis, I will not take him off your hands, you have a whole group of hunters to help you, and I am so not taking the single mother path, I see what it does to mortal women"

He woke up and looked at Athena, he made no noise and just stared. She cooed, "It looks like he trying to figure me out" she tapped his nose but it didn't break his concentration on her, it was kind of creepy and Athena began to shift nervously in her seat.

Finally he squeaked and looked up at me, he squeaked again though it sounded like he was trying to make more noise but couldn't. He continued to squeak pathetically and the sound made me want to cry at how hard he was trying to make noise. He began to claw at his neck and Athena hissed "Stop him, he's hurting himself"

I restrained his arms as he silently began to cry, Athena theorized 'I think he's sick, his throat might be soar and he's in so much pain that he can't speak or make even noise, how long has he been alone"

I shrugged as massaged his throat "A couple days"

Athena nodded "yes he is sick, you need to get him checked out, my best suggestion so rumors don't spread, is to ask Hestia on the matter, maybe she can even give you advice".

Ohh joy I was stuck with this little one for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2 MAMA ARTEMIS

**I don't own Percy Jackson, wish i did, now**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS **

**thank you to Icesong180, glad you are watching**

**Thank you lmb111514, I know poor thing but it gets better**

**NOW TO ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS**

**Oh my gods thank you that really made this chapter, I would like reviews though**

**ALSO The baby name came from Icesong180, give her a round of claps.**

****Artemis POV

Athena left after 30 minutes of trying to figure out where the boy could have come from. As she knew nothing I could use for baby medicine, I finally told her to leave.

I knew I couldn't wait on information, as the little baby continued to try and claw his own throat desperate to relieve the pain, so I had to get to Olympus now. Grabbing another blanket I wrapped the little boy nice and tight so that the 30-degree weather in New York won't make him even more sick. He now had one a white blanket that was wrapped in a bunny hide.

I rolled my eyes at the oddness that the baby now sported and walked out of my tent, the fire was going and all the hunters were sitting around. I stated, "I'm going to Olympus to ask Hestia some question"

Thalia nodded before asking, "If all other options fail, can we keep him"

I sighed as I felt a headache starting to form "He isn't a wolf pup or pet, he's a maybe mortal baby, I just… I don't know right now what will do but for now he's sick, has a sore throat or something, and needs help".

They nodded and Katie, being the spaz, yelled, "We can think of his name while your gone".

Now I really needed to leave as if any of them got mad over name choice, it would be a mini world war 3 with battles and all. I zapped to Olympus right when Sia closed his eyes, no need to kill him now, so when he opened them he saw a whole different scene.

His little mouth dropped into an O, and he started to shake, so he gripped my shirt for dear life as tears form. I felt bad I didn't mean to scare him, How do I fix it, naturally I began to panic, I tried to coo, "No no it's alright nothing bad is happening"

He looked like he wanted to cry but no noise was coming out.

So I tried to bounce him up and down

No, that had no effect

I've seen people make funny faces to calm babies down, so lets try that

No that actually made it worse.

Finally I began to run for the throne room, one of the place Hestia could be, she had to have a cure for this and a crying baby. As I ran I tried to look up as I hit stairs, avoided people, who honestly saw a blur at best pass them, and then I had to try to avoid the other gods.

Finally I had to stop so that Aphrodite wouldn't see me, I checked the little boy to find him happy and sucking on his own thumb. I thought aloud "Me running made you happy or something"

I ran out of my hiding spot, and watched the baby face lighten up and he wiggled like a little worm, I smiled down at him, I couldn't resist but think of how cute he was. He had small tufts of pearl white hair, a little nose that wasn't a squished button but was close, a round face though it was hollow from his time alone, and he was a fighter.

I sneaked a glance up to see the door fast approaching, I turned quickly knowing I couldn't stop and slammed my shoulder into the door with a resounding thud. It spiked with pain and I cursed myself for getting distracted. I finally managed to hiss, "That hurts" The little baby in my arms frowned up at me, though I managed to smile back in hopes to calm him down.

The doors had images all over of supposed 'Heroes' and the gods triumphs, well the doors slowly opened to reveal Hestia, she looked confused, though I stated "I can explain" She walked off leaving the door open so I walked after her and noticed how barren the throne room looks when a meeting wasn't in session. It seemed even cold, and the baby began to look scared, as he must feel like a mouse with how big the thrones are.

Hestia motioned for me to explain so I began "I found his parents dead, a very brutal murder, and he's sick from being alone and without food, also this" I unwrapped the rabbit blanket and his blanket to reveal his pearl white wings that fluttered a little with their new freedom. Hestia walked up and picked him up from the blankets.

She began "yes he is malnutrition, he has the common cold, so when this is over go to your temple, go into the bathroom and turn on the shower to as hot as you can get it then let the steam fill up the bathroom and sit there with him, DO NOT PUT HIM IN THE WATER OR LEAVE HIM"

I hissed "I am not stupid, Hestia"

She just gave me a look that said 'I know but I don't trust you', so I chose to ask, "Why don't you take him?"

She hissed at me "No, is already attached to you, and I don't want him around the male Olympians especially Zeus since this little guy is not a demigod, and that entitles 'what is he'"

I honestly did not know, so I just shrugged and she continued "Look at him and say 'I don't want to take care of him'" I looked and he was looking at me with those blue hypnotic eyes, they were like sapphires, then he smiled at me and flapped his little wings, I tried "I don't want to ta… I'm LYING" Hestia smiled at me with triumph, then stopped and looked down at the baby, she started to touch his stomach a little of used her powers for something, he began to squeak again and I turned violent.

"What are you doing" I ripped him away and held him close, she deadpanned "Checking his internals"

"Why?"

She continued though didn't dare look at me "You are just prolonging his death since I know you won't do the thing that will save him"

I choked "what do you mean, but but, Tell me how to save him"

She looked at me in the eye, her eyes had flames in them that sparked when she said "His very weak and the formula your giving him isn't giving him everything he needs, it's too weak and from what I sensed he needs very powerful milk, so right now you are giving him half so he'll die within the month unless.." she paused for a second and I look down at the baby, he continued to squeak then cough then squeak once again, the sound was like a broken squeak toy that had a cut in it.

She finally continued, "Immortal milk will give him what he needs", I froze, she could not be suggesting what I'm thinking she suggesting, for me to breast feed him.

She saw my doubt and continued "unless you want him to slowly die, get thinner and thinner, those chubby cheeks becoming skin over bone, getting to the point that he can barely lift his head or make a noise, finally he dies as his body shuts down and you see those blue eyes turn to a dull grayish blue."

"SHUT UP"

She had made me go close to tears, I would be torturing him if I did that, so far no goddess can take him, Hestia can't because of Zeus or anyone else asking question, Athena can't because she doesn't have the means to, finally I was left as I couldn't trust anyone else but myself.

I asked as I looked at the baby "What can I do"

Hestia went to hearth where a bag lay, she snapped her fingers and a flash went off inside the bag, with that she began to go through it pulling out herbs, she explained "these will stimulate your body to produce milk, warning you will feel sore in the breast and get a little irritable"

She handed me the herbs and then took the baby so I could eat the herbs, they were gray and green with heart shaped leaves, I gulped thinking of what I was doing, I couldn't let him suffer and die. I remember his parents, they died to protect him, and I can't just let him die if I could save him. It's like they in trusted me to keep him safe, so I had to muster up the courage, I barely managed and before any doubt could enter my mind I swallowed the herbs. They tasted like straight cinnamon like taking the cinnamon challenge, I gagged a little then managed to swallow but everything in my mouth protested. I felt like I was about to hurl so I tried to stay straight so I wouldn't hunch over and hurl.

Hestia stated "Good job, now here he is, you really should name him"

I continued to gag a little but managed to wheeze "Right"

_TIME SKIP_

The hunters laughed themselves silly when I told them of the recent developments.

Though while I was gone they gave the body a proper burial but took their rings so that the baby will remember them, they also found a little locket in body number two with a picture of all three of them. The father had white hair and brown almond eyes, while the mouth had blonde hair with blue eyes. So he had his mother's eyes and his father's hair.

Back to the present, Thalia asked trying restrain giggles "You sore yet, MAMA ARTEMIS" they all began to laugh again, I wished I had punishment for calling me Mama Artemis but I do not, they never made fun of me before so I had no punishment for this.

I hissed "We are going to my temple on Olympus in 20 minutes before the sun sets, so I can research those tracks we found and give the little guy a steam so his throat feels better." hey there's irritability Hestia was talking about or the hunters were just annoying me that bad, I couldn't tell. Now that I am thinking about it, I was sore as well.

The baby played with Thalia hair as she was holding him; suddenly he began to squeak again and moved his mouth to an O then closed it, then an O again.

Phoebe singed "he's hungry" ohh gods, time to try this out, I picked him up and walked into my tent, as I did not want the hunter's watching me fail at this.

I set him on my bed, a little while ago Athena had dropped off diapers for me and handed me a book on how to take care of a baby, luckily it included breast-feeding so I read it as The baby rolled around on my bed in his diaper.

I finally stated "seems simple enough" I took off my shirt then my bra, the baby looked at me odd like he was wondering 'what the crazy goddess was doing', guess what kid, the goddess doesn't know what she's doing.

I put the book on my nightstand and angled it so I could see the instruction.

First try ended with the baby looking at me like I was crazy

Second try same result

Third, fourth, and fifth all the same result

Finally he latched causing me to squeak for once, I heard from outside "You all right lady Artemis" it was Phoebe, right now the only mature one.

I sighed, "I'm fine, Phoebe just not used to this at all"

When the baby began to suckle, I really resisted the urge, to rip him off, I chanted, "He'll die if I don't, he'll die if I don't"

After 5 minutes, he unlatched, I held him up and noticed he look uncomfortable.

Again panic filled me, I stated a little confused "Did I really manage to mess this up". I used my powers to flip the page in the book in hopes to see an, 'If you did this wrong' section but nope, just a burping section. Wait, as I read the section I noticed the illustrated baby was making the same face as the one I was holding. The face was their lips were screwed up and their eyes squint up. I followed the instruction and began to lightly pat his back tell I heard a clear burp.

I heard phoebe yell "You done yet"

I yelled back "Almost" I set him down then got my bra and shirt on before going outside. Thalia was the first to see me and asked, "How'd it go Mama Artemis"

I got fed up with the Mama Artemis, and instructed "next person to call me mama Artemis, gets slapped over the head as hard as Phoebe can". I saw phoebe smile out of the corner of my eye.

Though my instruction was ruined as Thalia counted done from 3 and all at once my hunters INCLUDING Phoebe yelled "MAMA ARTEMIS"

I wanted to kill them as I shook with anger but I was holding the baby, to change the subject I asked, "Ok uhhh names what are going to call it"

Thalia suggested "Theron"

Phoebe countered "stupid, How about Damaris"

I rolled my eyes as the yelling match began, it was close to the point they were about to tackle each other and wrestle to see what name one.

I yelled "How about this Anemos Theron, Wind Hunter, he has wings and we'll teach him to hunt, honestly he can't be gentle".

No one objected so now the baby was going to be names Anemos Theron.


	3. Chapter 3 Relatives are NUTS

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Now should I change my Pen name Mama Artemis**

**now to the reviews.**

**My name is Katie, you made me laugh and I made sure to feature Katie in the story more**

**Anaklusmoswitch (tried really hard to copy the name) Thanks for the likeness, people like you that review even for the simple things keep me going**

**icesong180, I try my best to fit the character profile especially Thalia.**

**The MOUNDS of Followers, dear me, Thank you very much, I really do appreciate the follows but now give me some reviews, I am not being greedy, but some people only read stuff based off of reviews so i need help to keep up the viewage up that in turn keeps me going, I hate to give up on a a story and I want lots to be able to enjoy it.**

**Now I have a offer, a 3 day weekend coming up for me, and so if by friday I get 15 views I will update 2 chapters a day, now hear is a really kicker, give me a idea something to happen to Artemis as she's learning to be a mother, I will do my untilmate best to fit it in. It could be like Anemos learns to crawl and hides from artemis as a game, though she freaks out.**

Artemis POV

I got everyone on to Olympus after many 'shuts ups' and 'it will be fine' since I was flashing them there, I freaked Anemos out again as I had to flash him when his eyes were closed though he didn't look close to tears this time around. I had flashed everyone to the garden outside the front of my temple.

My temple was silver; obviously, it was simple, no flash or over the top or an eye sore like Aphrodite's. I had as many trees and bush surrounding it and vines growing over it so that I got a good forest feel, on the front of the temple I had some of my best hunter's carved in, the most recent being Zoe. Her death still saddens me but I wonder how she would think of me taking care of Anemos.

I finally walked in and looked around the lounge area to see the hunters flipping through tracks books, trying to find the one that was by Anemos parents. The determination was clear on their faces as their brows were scrunched together, this was a challenge, which they were all too willing to take

Anemos coughed in my arms reminding me that I had to get that steam shower in, so I announced, "hunter, I'm going to treat Anemos".

They all didn't look up at me, I barely got a 'OK' out of them, they were all wanting to be the one to find the tracks, it had already became a competition, so I walked into my room before the throwing of books began, I then into the bathroom that was connected to it.

As the shower run, I thought about how Anemos is the only male to ever been in this part of my temple, even Apollo hasn't gotten to far in, then again I do dislike being around him.

"You're special little boy huh" I cooed to Anemos, he just gave me a tired look then laid his head on my shoulder as he lulled to sleep, his little white wings twitching slightly, running my free hand through them I could tell they were similar to hawk feathers built for speed.

The steam shower lasted 15 minutes, and all I had to do was it their and bounce Anemos a little. By the end I could barely see a foot in front of me with all the steam, so I walked out with Anemos sleeping on my shoulder, I walked into the Lounge to see the hunter's trying to push my brother, Apollo out the door.

Apollo saw Anemos and gasped "what" before I could even try to explain, he was running out the door yelling, "Zeus" like a banshee.

I set Anemos down on the couch and yelled "After him" with that The Hunters and I ran after Zeus, Katie suddenly yelled, "I'm staying behind to watch Anemos" ohh yeah not good to leave him alone

I continued to run after my brother, I couldn't let him reveal Anemos yet, I didn't even know what Anemos is. Unfortunately Apollo can run just as fast as me so no one was gaining ground on him, Thalia took her spear off her back "If All else fails, I will spear his ass"

I didn't want to take the energy to yell Language. Suddenly Apollo tripped on a step and I smiled a little evil like, now he won't get a chance to reveal my little Anemos, wait not mine.

As my hunters and I cornered Apollo, Zeus suddenly appeared and thundered, "what's with the yelling"

Before I could shut Apollo up, he began "I went to my little sis temple, noticing she was on Olympus and I walked through the doors, got a very rude response from the hunters, and as I was beginning shoved out, Artemis walked down the hall with A BABY IN HER ARMS". At the end he gasped with breathe as he stated that all in one second then howled with pain as Thalia nailed him in the foot with her spear.

I hissed "Thalia" she shrugged not really caring that Apollo could try and blast her to pieces though then again I wouldn't give him the chance

Zeus looked mad, he must have been thinking 'I broke my oath, stupid', I would never. He commanded," EXPLAIN, YOU HAVE A OATH SO WHY DID YOU BROKE IT"

I couldn't resist but roll my eyes "I did not break my oath, Anemos parents are dead, murder by something".

Zeus stated, "So you adopted a mortal"

I kept a strong front, though I was nervous as I admitted, "we don't know exactly what he is".

"Why don't we meet Anemos" Hera made a sudden appearance, I honestly would rather take on a pissed of Zeus then Hera, she has a more demented mind and is not afraid to kick things around or kick things off like Hephaestus. The look she gave me left little room for argument as I was now in her field, families, so she needed to oversee if I can do what's needed.

Slowly we walked or in Apollo case, try to cover up limping, to my temple, it was only a block away so it didn't take long but my nerves made the walk too short. What if Hera up and decided to rip Anemos away, my hunters would be crushed, I would be a little. He was just a little baby and his life was in ruins, not to mention even against my best effort I have gotten attached even with such short time.

My temple doors opened and we all walked in, Katie was playing with Anemos on the couch, he look so full of energy now after his nap, the steam, and what could be getting all he needs from breast feeding.

Katie saw all us and stopped playing, Anemos squeaked then noticed us and feel silence as his eyes settled on Apollo, Hera, and Zeus.

I motioned for Katie to walk over here, she did with Anemos in her arms, I picked him up out of her arms and walked over to Hera, I really wish my nerves would end, I almost shaking "here he is".

Anemos was just in his diaper and his blanket was tied as a little robe, luckily covering his wings.

Without even asking, Hera picked him up out of my arms, she stated, "He is very cute, though White hair not really common, he's eyes are very beautiful" Anemos looked fat out uncomfortable, he looked over at me and squeaked. Hera asked "is there something wrong with his voice".

I explained "He has a sore throat from being alone, we just found him today, early this morning, he has been alone before that up to 3 days".

She cooed "poor thing".

Apollo snuck a Glance at him then asked "Is there something on his back" Damn him, Hera unfolded the blanket and Anemos pearl white wings popped out, he fluttered them. I expected Hera to do anything other then what she just did "ohh my, that just adds to how cute he is"

Zeus grunted, "What is he"

I explained again "we don't know, none of the winged gods and goddess have had kids that fit his age, his parents are both dead with no really evidence on them on where he could have come from".

Zeus asked, "How can we trust him not to grow up to be a monster I say we get rid of him" my fears have just been realized but they were soon abolished by what Hera yelled.

Hera yelled close to boiling anger "Zeus, no, he is just a cute little baby, who's lost his family, you will not touch him, UNDERSTAND!"

Zeus took a couple steps away from the fuming goddess; she looked ready to kick him off of Olympus. Zeus stated, "Alright, I won't, woman" I restrained my laughter; my hunters were even having to struggle to not laugh. Zeus, all might king of the gods was afraid of his wife.

Hera smiled as she cooed at the baby again "Who's a cute little boy". Anemos paid her no attention and stared at me, he began to squeak again and held out his arms for me. Hera noticed and set him back in my arms, he buried his head and his wings tried to cover his face.

Apollo stated, "he looks like he's shy but that won't last as Awesome Uncle Apollo will teach him"

I asked him "Uncle Apollo? Who made you uncle" I raised a brow and glared at him, honestly I wanted him, as far away from Anemos as possible, he was the worst role model in the world.

Apollo responded "well you're his mom, so I am the uncle"

I could tell that my eye was twitching, especially when Phoebe whispered to Katie and pointed it out, I hissed "I may be his mother figure but you will never be hiss Uncle".

Apollo whined like a little kid being told they can't have candy "buuuuuut little sissssssssss I want to be uncle".

I could just her the time bomb ticking down in my head "I am older then you Apollo"

Before anything could continue, Hera asked, "Why do I smell herbs on your breath Artemis" ohh Hades, the herbs Hestia gave me, how am I going to explain that I am breast-feeding Anemos. I did the first thing that came to mind, lie "Just tea herbs"

Apollo suddenly started yelling and circling me "Liar liar, little sis is a liar".

Now Both Hera and Zeus were staring me down for answer, using my free hand I punched Apollo lights out with a side way punch, it was rather comical but I couldn't laugh with the stares I was getting from Zeus and Hera,

I chose to just admit the truth, it will be discovered if I am ever visiting someone and Anemos gets hungry "well I took some herbs" I felt really tiny now and my voice was just above a whisper, this whole thing was out of my element so it was hard to admit or explain "to start lactating because Anemos needs extremely powerful milk or he dies".

Zeus started to twitch now then demanded, "Why not let him die?"

I can't explain why, or where I got the strength from but I yelled back at Zeus with anger boiling in my voice "Die?! Hades, no, How dare you even ask that, I will not let Anemos die because of selfish reason, he doesn't deserve ant of this as he is still a innocent baby"

Hera was smirking at me and I demanded "What?"

Hera smiled "ohh you are just showing motherly instinct, you're a natural, well Zeus and I have to go now" with that she grabbed Zeus arm and dragged him out like she was dragging out a dog. Apollo woke up really fast and Before he could ask to stay I pointed him to the door, he didn't get message and asked "What?"

I hope Apollo face likes stone floor, as he tumbled out the door from my kick.

Finally I crashed on the couch and held Anemos tight, I stated to the hunters "Hera is a confusing women, she did everything opposite to what I thought she would do"

Thalia commented, "Maybe she's finally losing it"

Anemos began to fall asleep again, I saw the clock said 8, A piece of me had already started the moon chariot across the sky, now for this part to get some rest, it has been to long of a day, with a new baby, this whole being a mother thing, and crazy family members.

Phoebe asked the dreaded question "What's tomorrow bringing"

I ignored the question as I got up and walked to my room, Anemos still in my arms, I yelled half way down the hall "get some sleep, we all will need to be on are A game tomorrow" once I reached my room, I made half my bed into a little pocket of sheets so that Anemos won't roll off then I just fell into the other half.

In my last thought of consciences, I wondered how in the world my mother do this, even if Apollo and I are gods, we had to still be a handful.


	4. Chapter 4 Nighttime aches to the day

**Blitzing Riptide glad you consider it a interesting idea**

**Santalol I'm glad you do as well **

**now you guys are 8 away from me doing two chapters a day, to prove you will get this, this chapter up**

Artemis POV

I woke up to sniffling and an awful smell, I sat up to notice both invaders of my senses were coming from Anemos. The smell was like rotten eggs mixed with spoiled milk, it made me want to vomit so I made a clip appear and clipped my nose shut.

Anemos looked up at me with a frown, and when he moved his stubby little legs I heard a squashing noise, I cursed silently then yawned, I saw the clock on my oak nightstand read '10:14' I got out of bed and remembered all the baby stuff was still at camp. I waited for Anemos to shut his eyes before flashing out and into my tent and picked up the diapers then flashed to the hall, I had no clue if Anemos will have his eyes shut.

I walked into the room to see tears flooding out of Anemos eyes as he gave his silent cry; I realized the stupidity of me leaving him, no one around just like when he was alone for 3 days. Feeling guilt flood me I dropped the diaper bag and ran over to him and picked him up, I cooed, "I'm sorry, just getting diapers little one" he sniffed a little then calmed down, I looked around for anything I could use for a changing table.

I need a lot of things to raise Anemos. I decided to summon a table and use that, I realized my next missing things whips and I really need them, as Anemos made one of the worst possible messes so I had to use toilet paper. All the nasty biohazards were disposed of, and cleaning my hands more then a couple times, i really did not want to got through that again.

Still As the idea of doing that again without the necessary tools, made me gag I decided I would get the necessary things to clean him even if it was late at night.

I waited for Anemos to close his eyes then changed my age so I would match the usually age of 25 for a person to have a baby as well as flash to a store on the northwest, as they would still be open, I looked around the store. I noticed I was in a Fred Meyers, popular store for the northwest, it was surprising how many mortals were still here, it was 7:20 here.

I made sure that Anemos blanket robe covered him as I walked down the aisles, he didn't seem to notice the age difference in me then again I have been in 16 form around him so the facial features are drastically changed.

The downfall to my age difference became apparent, ugly disgusting males were looking at me even though I have a baby in my hands. One even got stupid enough to try and confront me, so not wanting to curse in front of Anemos, I avoided him.

Another thing was against me; I had no clue where everything I needed was. After 15 minutes of searching, wondering where the employees were, I found the baby section.

The array of things was confusing to say the least, everything was out of my element, I am the Goddess of Maidenhood, I know nothing on any of this, and why in the world is there diapers that look like pants or are they pant material, I have no clue. Anemos seemed confused by the colors as well, he decided it was best to nap again, I can tell keeping him awake when he's older will be a problem.

"Need help"

Please don't be her, Please don't be her, ohh yay it's her. Aphrodite herself, she was smiling rather evilly at me, I guess she'd finally happy that I am completely out of my element. Today she was a brunette with blue eyes and the usually perfect makeup, though she still smelled too much of artificial chemical.

I didn't let my confusion show over the baby thing, no need to let her catch on or anything, I don't want her sticking around "no, Aphrodite", looks like the rumors have went around as she wasn't at all surprised by Anemos in my arms.

She suddenly huffed "then why are you looking at stuff for toddlers, when you have a newborn". I was, well that explains why everything seemed a little too big for Anemos, and it had stuff like diaper jeans.

I covered "planning".

She smirked at me, I really hated her, then she really irked me "You better stop planning or your son will get zero sleep, he can't fall completely asleep with you holding him, also go down to the end, you'll find newborn stuff"

With that she disappeared in a puff of perfume that made Anemos who was asleep and me even cough though we were a couple feet away. I walked to the end to see all the cleaning equipment. I picked up a basket then filled it with wipes and things that might come useful, I kept yawning making the process slower but I mustard the strength to go top the cash register and pay. Might as well since money wasn't a problem.

As I walked out, I got hit by I thought and voiced it aloud "why Aphrodite at a Fred Meyers?" My tired brain couldn't process reasoning, so now had to be the time to go home. Anemos was already asleep again so flashing was fine, I set him down in the pocket after making sure he didn't mess it up ealier, put the cleaning stuff under the bed and then i went back to sleep.

I was waked by sniffling again with what felt like seconds later, I looked at the clock to see it was 12:01, midnight. Then I saw Anemos doing that mouth thing, my head and shoulders slumped "you are hungry"

I undid my shirt and everything and got him latched first try, which made me sigh in relief as I didn't have time for 'you crazy,' looks, game. It still made me yelp a little when he suckled, it was a odd feeling that a part of me rather no feel but I want Anemos to live so that part was silence as he is just a baby, a innocent baby.

After feeding he was put back in his pocket of sheets, I only put my shirt back on, then went sweet sleep.

Within hours that felt like seconds I was interrupted again this time at '4:46' but now it was whining. I was shocked by the loud noise that I accidently rolled out of bed and hit my shoulder which was sore from the run in with the throne room door, I hissed "why" I got up to see Anemos was making the whine, usually someone would hate that noise but I was ecstatic, I cheered "your throats better, you can make noises" he whined and then the squashing noise again coming from his diaper.

As I got the biohazard clean, Anemos made it better by making more noise, he liked making the noise "bah" like a goat or an even weirder one was "raa" like he was trying to roar. I got him clean and when I went to bed I just let him fall asleep on my chest while I feel asleep.

what i heard as I came to the awake world again, a little to soon in my opinion, was 'good mo…awww how cute' then the sound of a camera click, I opened my eyes and looked over to see Hestia, Athena, and Demeter in the doorway, Athena having a camera in her hands. Realizing what they had done, I hissed, "Why did you take a picture".

Hestia stated "it is kind of cute with you asleep with Anemos asleep on your chest". The events of yesterday ad the late night wake ups, flooded my mind. I looked down at Anemos who had his thumb in his mouth and was sleeping; his little wings fluttering as if he's dreaming of flying, it was a rather cute sight though i had too look like a messy with all the wake up and out and about.

I asked though as quite as possible so not to wake the little angel "why are you here?"

Athena answered though a little too loud "Here to help you adjust" I was the first to begin to motion for volume control, Hestia seemed impressed, Demeter as well at my admitted anger for Athena almost waking him up, i didn't understand the looks as i was just doing the best for Anemos.

Demeter butted in though quietly "lets get you some cereal to start you off" I swear when that woman gets sick of cereal, who knows what world disaster will occur.

I yawned again and Hestia asked me "how many times did he wake you up?" is it sad that I had top use my fingers since I still wanted more sleep, finally I managed my answer "3"

Demeter stated "that's not to bad, just wait tell he gets comfortable here then it will be much more, to the point you don't have enough fingers" I could hear my hopes for a good nights rest shatter on the floor, the idea of waking up more times then I could count on fingers, how could I hunt. I remember the mortals of the past being able to do it, so I steeled myself so I could do it as well.

Slowly to make sure he didn't wake up, I shifted Anemos into my arms and carried him out of bed. Athena took another picture; I was going to need to steal that camera at some point. As I walked into the lounge I heard a loud "MAMA ARTEMIS" they decided to make it sound Italian, adding effect to the words.

I needed a new punishment. That's when Anemos began to cry at being woken up, lets say I looked really pissed, I handed him to Athena and hissed "Hunters".

They all went straight as boards, I must look frightening with the faces they shared, I hissed "go run around Olympus once" they all groaned and got up, luck for them they were all in uniform.


	5. Chapter 5 NO, This can't be happening

**ok i am extending the deadline to get to 15 reviews to tomorrow morning since I didn't post tell now, so 4 more reviews and tomorrow you'll get 2 chapters, and Sunday you'll get 3, yes 3.**

**Now then i have a question, is anyone willing to draw Anemos, i tried to yesterday since i had writers block, gone now, but it isn't the best and i have no way to get it on anywhere with no scanner, so i would love if someone drew him, if no one does, it will be a sad day:'(. If someone does do it, I will think of a reward.**

**Now this chapter took a lot of thinking and mauling over as i was coming with amazing ideas that just wouldn't fit then this idea came up. i am surprised no one has thought of such a thing, now you all must be wondering what i am talking hmm, well i won't tell you, tell... well about 2 to maybe even 5 chapters later unless someone can guess it then i will explain in the next chapter. since I can but it logically, if no can guesses i will keep the suspense going cause that gives a hint that this can be put into suspense bringing. MWAHAHA**

**I must not be making sense well there is a question at the bottom of the chapter, if someone gets the answer, wohhooo to all of you, if someone doesn't, woohooo to me. Now read to the bottom, for the question.**

**Also aesir21, most of your reviews are not showing up on Review, that might fix itself but hey, who knows now thank you for all the reviews though, i am glad you like my version of Hera**

ARTEMIS POV

I slowly bounced Anemos as I tried to stop his cries, finally they went to a sniffle and he buried his head in my shoulder. I imagine how tired he had to be as he was awake as long as I was and he needs his sleep more since I am use to the lack of sleep. Also he was baby, and from what i know they always need more sleep, like 15 hours of it and so far Anemos wasn't close to that.

The hunters all ran out of the temple to began their run, Katie was happy about it as she loves to run, that kid has to be a nut cases some days because no matter the hour she will be happy to run around. That's when I remember she's a daughter of Hermes, so that were the running and the crazy behavior come from, still it was extreme compared to other daughter and sons of Hermes.

Demeter made 4 white bowls of Cereal appear, and from what I know and could tell it was frosted mini wheat, she went to the lounge and set the bowls done and stated "have some cereal" I wonder what would happen if I said I didn't want any, I honestly don't want to find out as i always thought that Demeter was a little on the crazy side. Maybe it was through the emotional coaster she puts herself through when Persephone is gone in the underworld. that reminds me it's winter so Demeter is a little on the nuts side now.

As we ate the cereal, mine had no milk as I eat cereal dry, we discussed the usual baby thing, ranging from was I going to hand Anemos to other hunters every day, I replied no, I wanted to take care of him, I had no clue why but I just wanted to do it. To question like How are you going to manage, which i know, i had no clue.

Athena asked as she finished her cereal "you like being a mother so far?"

I shrugged, having Anemos around was fun but tiring, still I have only had him for little over a day now, so I replied "ask me in a week" it was a honest answer as i haven't had him for very long, though finding him in that bush felt like ages ago.

Hestia commented "good answer"

I swear she was burning her cereal a little before eating, as a little puff of smoke would appear before she closed her mouth, she was eating hers dry as well so maybe she likes burnt cereal. It was always fun to see all the different and odd ways people eat their food, like Thalia, she'll stab everything before eating it, while Phoebe eats here's in little pieces, Katie tries to fit the whole thing in her mouth, The trio as we have nicknamed 3 girls who act like triplets in the group cut everything or flatten it before eating.

The next question that was asked was a little more personal

Demeter stated "You know Anemos needs some male figure to look up to or he'll be acting like a girl and who knows how teased he will be, how are you going to manage that".

I sighed as I looked at Anemos, he did need to be around some one of his own genders but some one who won't teach him horrid habits like all of the men on Olympus. Finally I managed "I'll think about it later, right now it doesn't matter."

Luckily Athena changed the subject but not to anything fun as she asked, "So are we going to the baby stores?"

Hestia added in "Artemis, you do need to go" she gave me a look of 'sorry but you have too' since all of them haven't had a chance to take care of a child or for any children that didn't age extremely fast, all were eager to do the fun baby things like shopping for their stuff, but the night wakes like I was doing.

I groaned and sat back, I did not want to, so my response was "Why should we, I hate shopping". Athena held up Anemos up to my face "Do you want him to wear a blanket robe for the rest of his life"

With that I was dragged/flashed by Demeter and Hestia to the nearest store in New York that sells baby items, which happened to be the New York mall. I hissed as I saw the crowds, men, stupid binbos that are mini Aphrodite. Still nothing was stopping Athena, who just flashed in with Anemos, Demeter, and Hestia from dragging me around.

Though an up-note was Anemos was enjoying himself, his eyes were wide as he looked around at all the people and shops. This must all be new to him so he was taking advantage of the sights, i did read a little into the book athena gave me when she handed it off that babies need to be taken to new places as they learn a lot from their surroundings.

Athena stated after 5 minutes of bumping through the crowds and several death glares at men later "There's the baby store" the first thing I saw was pink, the sign for the store was pink, the inside that I could see was pink including the floor, the employees uniforms were pink, and I most certainly did not want to go into the mini underworld.

I started to drag my feet while chanting, "no no no no no, I will not"

Athena ignored my protests though Demeter and Hestia gave a laugh, as I was dragged in, a way too hyped up girl confronted us, she greeted "Hello, Welcome to Baby Barn" her accent was some messed up British mixed with southern accent and her name tag read "Lily", she looked so fake, even her smile looked fake on her. stupid mortals trying to change themselves when they should just change the enviroment around them, it's even a cheaper idea.

I frowned at her while Athena greeted "Hello where is the boys section"

She piped up "Follow me".

I hissed, "Mini Aphrodite" Demeter laughed again then cooed "ahh is the little Artemis, upset" I almost growled at Demeter then threatened darkly "You are asking for an arrow through the knee aren't you, now remove your hands, I won't run" both Demeter and Hestia followed orders and I followed Athena as she followed the employee.

Anemos was still in Athena's arms and he was giggling as he passed toys, he tried to reach for them even if they were girl toys like Barbie's and cabbage patch kids, which I still didn't understand the meaning behind the stupid toy. Why is named Cabbage patch, who would like something with cabbage in the name.

We finally entered the boy section as all the pink gave way to blue, Barbie's became mini green soldiers, and cabbage patch kids turned into toy cars. Now Anemos was really trying to grab the toys even looked upset when he barely missed, so I grabbed a harmless looking set of toy keys that were plastic and had blue keys on a big yellow ring, and picked Anemos up out of Athena arms and began to play with him.

He squealed in delight, I was so glad he got better so fast then again he did have immortal breast milk so that had to give him a boost, still he was very thin for a baby, that will change soon as I take care of him.

The mini Aphrodite stated, "here's the boys section" she then noticed Anemos and cooed "Aww he's so cute, how old is he" I had no clue, I estimated "2 weeks".

As she passed me to help another customer, she stated "Your luckily, you don't even look like you gave birth just 2 weeks ago" I choked a little on my spit as my face heated up.

Athena laughed at my face, then singed "You are his mama, everyone going to think that he's yours then they'll think…" Demeter finished in same singsong voice "That you did the naughty"

I sarcastically laugh though my threat was "I will find a way to make you all suffer" they ignored me as The look for baby things began, I sat on a blue bench with Anemos sitting by my side as well with one key in his mouth.

Looking at him, I cooed, "You poor thing are being raised around lunatics"

_SURPRISE_

3 person POV, centered around unknown

"This is a horrible idea"

"We don't do it, we die, you heard the boss and the orders now stop it"

"Alright what's the plan"?

"You do the distraction make as much ruckus as you can, I get the target since you're a mother****** pansy, Now move your a**"

Two figure moved out of the shadows and into the light, one was dressed in casual attire, white shoes, brown pants, with a white tee-shirt, and a red socks hat covering his face, he was about 6.2 with shaggy brown hair poking out of the hat.

The other was in all black but still looking civilian just a Goth or emo as some call it, one. With black pants, shoes, a black jacket over his head covering his face completely, so all you could tell was he was 5.8.

The causal one went into the baby barn and went to the back, he stated, "you said make a ruckus." He gripped the bookcase like product holders and push; nothing was bolted down so it all began to fall over.

The other one had moved close to the target, he smirked and turned on the Bluetooth radio piece "You mother******* genius" he watched one of the goddess that was sitting by the target spring up and looked to where the bookcase things began to fall. So Goth ran in, grabbed the target, covered its mouth and ran out, for who ever he was, he was as fast as lightening.

Goth yelled over radio "Get out of there, we have the target"

Then the loudest yell sprang up while casual was just exiting the baby barn.

The two ran for their lives knowing any slower would mean certain death.

_HEHE_

Artemis POV

I heard a bang and jumped up to see the shelves all fall over, people were having to dive to avoid being crushed, luckily Demeter, Hestia and Athena were all at the front desk asking if they had something along the line of Greek style robes, really I don't think they would

As I looked back to see if Anemos was freaking out, I saw Anemos blanket fall to the floor, the toy keys on the bench, I felt tears of panic feel my eyes as my heart clenched up, I yelled on the top of my lings "ANEMOS!"

Demeter, Athena, and Hestia appeared, Athena quickly figured out "The falling cases were a diversion". But I was already running out of the store and looking around, I saw nothing in the crowds, everything was a mess, this wasn't the forest, their were no trails to track, all noises were muddled, and picking out need information was impossible. I could feel the tears slowly creep down my faces, I cried "Anemos"

In barely two days I became so attached to him, he truly was like a son to me, and now someone took him. They took my little Angel.

Athena, Demeter, and Hestia ran up behind me, Demeter had Anemos blanket, my tears increased.

**bwsbdwkbkw**

**The question**

**Who kidnapped Anemos? **

**now there are hints, my clue look at the behavior of the kidnappers.**

** Now you must both make a review and send me PM, since i don't check my PM, and the answer has to be in the PM because so the sheep effect won't happen where everyone thinks it's this answer because one person said it, I am trying to promote creativity. and the review has to say look at your PM, since i rarely check that thing. I will acknowledge who gets it right if anyone and i will acknowledge the most creative answer**


	6. Chapter 6 Thats the Killer

**ok so far no one has gotten close enough to answer of Who Kidnapped Anemos, one person was half right but it vague to vague. Another clue is in this chapter and well hidden so have fun finding it.**

**But on happier note for you, We got over 15 reviews so later in the day their will be a second chapter, I STILL want reviews so don't stop as they are my gas for my engines.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I don't have time right now to adress everyone so i will in the next chapter, I have a pounding headache and i know someone will notice how someone in this chapter as one as well.**

**Ok a poll has been opened and is on my profile page, so The question is as he will be appearing soon, **

**Should Percy be the father figure to Anemos?**

**There are 4 options**

**Yes**

**No **

**I can't decide**

**Someone else **

**now VOTE**

**Now I don't own Percy jackson**

**Now to the story **

WARNING Very Sad Chapter then awesome

Chapter 6 MY BABY

Artemis POV

As outside air hit me, my hot tears turned cold maybe even turned to ice, my nose was becoming clogged, and my voice would be strained if I tried to talk. I now know what a Mother's heartbreak feels like. When their baby is gone, it's like someone is squeezing their hearts over and over again and it's drop into a never ending pit, that dropping feeling causes the tears to flow while squeezing reminds them of what happened. Now I am feeling that squeezing and dropping feeling.

My thoughts become cursed as I sunk to the floor outside the malls entrance, my back leaning against the building. if I hadn't look away, or if I was holding him, or if if if. So many if's filled my mind, so many ways so he wouldn't be taken from me. But that isn't the only question that plagues me, how is he feeling, being with someone he doesn't know, are they hurting him, what if they don't feed him. FEED, dear no he is going to die without me, he can't get the milk he needs, his body can't handle another fast, he's going to die if I don't find him.

My baby going to die.

Even after just 2 days, I feel so attached, even though I didn't carry him, nor did I give birth to him, he's already like my son. That's the downfall to being a Greek goddess, those emotions happen very fast, once I named him, I was attached and now he's gone with some sick stranger. Who would steal a baby from someone especially a baby so young.

"What happened?"

I looked up to see Hera, goddess of families; obviously she would sense something gone amiss in my little family. I tried to take a breathe but it stuttered and it sounded more like a sob then anything else, tears began to flood again as the image of the Anemos blanket falling to the ground, the blanket I gripped in my hands.

Seeing no answer from me, Hera grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up, I heard her mumbled "Your going hate me for this but" then my head whipped to the side as she slapped me across the cheek, she then forced me then to look at her, her hazel almond eyes glared at me and her brown almost black hair was tied in a braid with gold ribbon and she was wearing a white dress with a denim jacket over her shoulders.

She demanded again "What happened".

As my cheek stung, I managed to choke "Someone took him, some Kidnapped Anemos" My head was still muddle but it cleared a little with that slap, I saw the concern spread on Hera's face, she cooed 'I'm so sorry, who's searching right now".

I tried to remember as I kept going back to the picture of Anemos blanket slowly falling to the ground, I finally scrapped up the information "Demeter, Athena, Hestia, and Demeter got Hermes to help, Hestia still trying to contact Apollo so he can help as well".

Hera nodded and gave me a half hug knowing I didn't like her all too much so a half hug was the best; It did nothing to comfort me as I gripped the blanket.

I was about to ask what do to do when she held up her finger for silence noticing me beginning to glare, she stated "No, I'm listening I heard something".

Across the street, some TV's on display playing the news began to frizz out, drifting from clear quality to bad then to just static, the lights in the mall began to flicker as well. Then a blood curdling roar followed by a skidding noise, just down the street at a intersection I watched as a semi-truck tumbled on its side and plowed through the cars stopped at the light

Hera stated "want to bet something of the unnatural is happening down there", with that she began to run, I ran as well while I shoved Anemos blanket into the pack I always have on my back, Luckily I hadn't changed since yesterday so all my hunting cloths were still on, which consisted of a silver shirt, with a dark blue jacket, silver pants that had a green vine design and lots of pockets, then silver boots.

Mortals were running the opposite way so both Hera and I had to weave through them; I heard one yell about a monster.

Hera hissed "I can tell the mist is breaking down around here, d…" she stopped herself from cursing as we finally got to the intersection and rounded the corner to hear a machine gun going off, one man in a black outfit that look close to something a son of Hades would wear but all my attention refocused and was focusing on what the man was firing at.

It stood on four legs, it had a long whip like tail, its back legs were much bigger then its front, its body was bulky like a dog given performance enhancing drugs, its head was similar to a canines but it had no ears or eyes just a nose a mouth, its teeth were yellow and look like daggers as they poked out of its mouth both ways. It swung its head as a roar echoed from its mouth. The skin on its body was a skin brown and pink mix that had some liquid on it.

The man yelled "move" a black van engine roared to life as it pulled out of the loading dock for the mall, the monsters grabbed to man as he continued to fire to no avail and the monster throw him into the vans front window, the window imploded and the driver was dazed so the van crashed into a pole.

Hera yelled "Artemis, summon your bow"

As I summoned it I noticed the tracks the monster was leaving, 3 toed with a diamond shaped pad, the same as The ones at Anemos Parents murder site, I hissed "that's Anemos parent's killer" a fire burned in my chest, all this was it's fault, all the pain was that monsters fault, and I was going to kill it for that.

My bow was summoned and I aimed at the monsters ugly head, as I fired the monster noticed and turned so the arrow lodged to the side its forehead. In the anger and pain, it slashed a hole in the side of the black van with its black long curved claws.

It surprised both Hera and I as it launched at us with great speed, Hera dive rolled right while I dived rolled to the other side, the creature purposefully tripped so it landed on it's shoulder and picked me up by the foot, I was rolled as it rolled causing me to become dizzy I shook my head as It held me up to its face, I realized just how big this thing was, it was the size of the van it ripped a hole it. The breathe that mingled from it's mouth smelled like blood just irony blood.

The beast growled as it pulled me back, I realized what it was about to do and thought of the speed at which the man was launched into the van window, before I had a chance to summon a arrow, everything turned into a blur as I thrown, I felt a searing pain as my body hit the side of the van, my head was pierced by the shredded part of the van, I noted that my body was bent in ways it shouldn't be like my foot shouldn't be bent backwards.

As I crumbled to the ground I thought of how helpless Anemos parents must have felt, if I can't fight it, how could they fight off this monster. My vision started to fog up, I saw the beast above me about to bring down it's fist but it stopped, I heard a faint cry like the cry of a infant, the beast disappeared and How saw how much gold blood was pooling around me.

Then ink blankness.

_HAHA ^U^_

Slowly light flooded my vision as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the gold ceiling of the Olympus infirmary, the only simple place on Olympus except for my temple, it usually was barren but now it had one occupant and that was me. I saw a vase of flowers on the white nightstand by the bed I was in, they were some wild flowers, looking to the other side I saw a window with the white drapes down.

The pain began, it was a splitting head ache at the back of my skull, my foot felt like a meet grinder was stuck on it and that tingle feel when it's been asleep and you are trying to walk on it, the rest of my body was just sore and numb.

The memories of yesterday flooded my mind, ANEMOS; my baby was still gone, with some sick freak. No tears came down my face, as I had none to shred as I noted how dry my mouth felt.

I sat up but had to grip my head and lay it down as my vision danced making everything side ways for a second. I heard a door squeak open, but I couldn't bother look up at who was walking in. I heard a tap tap, as the person got closer.

Then I heard Hera say with amusement "Anemos say hi to your mama" then I heard the wonderful noise of "bah"

My head whipped up, causing my vision to blue again but as it focused I saw Anemos in Hera arms, he was wearing a actually mini toga with a gold pendent on the strap, it was fashioned so that his little wings could be out, his sapphire eyes were bright, against his pearl white skin and hair. I shrieked "Anemos" even with how dehydrated my body was, even with earlier how I couldn't cry, I cried.

Hera set my little angel in my arms, he squealed and buried his head in the crook of my arm, I looked up at her as she explained "After you were pitched into the van and the monster launched away when I ran over, I heard crying from the van, poking through the ripped piece I saw him In a little cage, crying his eyes out, he got a little banged up on his right arm but he was ok, while you were out we tried to feed him but every time he refused any of us, we had to resort to have you breastfeeding while you were still unconscious".

I did not mind, he was just loyal, he began to do the mouth thing showing he was hungry, I looked up at Hera for her to leave and she dead panned "Who do you think helped getting him latched and feeding" ohh how embarrassing.

I noticed I had been changed into a toga, so I undid one strap on my shoulder to reveal a breast and got him latched, as he started to suckle I still went straight as a board at the feeling, I will never get used to that, ever. I heard Hera snort and so I asked "What?"

She huffed "You were shocked still even when you were unconscious".

I asked "how long was I out".

She whistled "a long time, about 6 days, you a got a piece of metal launched through your head, I'm surprised your even awake now". 6 DAYS, question flood my brain but they were all incoherent as my head really began to pound. Hera added "Don't push yourself, you have a family to take care of"

Without even thinking as the headache made it very hard "Why are you not acting like a jealous hag, oohhh I shouldn't have said that" the glare I received made me smile awkwardly, though Hera stopped Glaring and sigh.

After a minute she explained "I just learned something recently after watching a rather interesting couple, you could say I have stopped trying to have a perfect family as the mortals say "Anything perfect will throw the first stone, so that stone shall never be thrown" or something like that along those line, it's a impossible task so why pursue it" wow someone knocked some sense into that women, though Hera did add "I will still give my husband a hard time when he cheats or does something stupid"

I snorted; "So you'll be acting the same to him" She gave a laugh at this.

Anemos unlatched and looked up at me looking still hungry, he was as it did the mouth thing again, I was astonished "You are still hungry, you're going to suck me dry" He giggled and I pulled up the strap then undid the other as he admittedly latched and suckled, I wasn't expecting it so fast so I yelped, causing Hera to laugh at me, again.

Hera began to walk out as she was almost to the door; she stated, "I get some ambrosia and nectar so the pain will ease that has to be pounding in your head" with that she was gone.

Anemos unlatched, I burped him as I saw the uncomfortable look, then cradle him in my arms. He giggled a little up at me and began to play with my hair, I didn't even mind when he got a hold of it and started to pull, it just made him all the more real, and reminded me he was back in my arms. Still so many questions swarmed my head, who kidnapped him, why did they kidnap him, and what was that beast?


	7. Chapter 7 DRAMA

**Ok a poll has been opened and is on my profile page, so The question is as he will be appearing soon, **

**Should Percy be the father figure to Anemos?**

**There are 4 options**

**Yes**

**No **

**I can't decide**

**Someone else **

**Now I got one No, and One yes so come on vote for what you want**

**I don't own Percy jackson series**

**now to the story**

Artemis POV

Hera walked back into the room with plate ambrosia, that looked like little lemon squares, with a white cream on top. She put the plate on the nightstand, and Anemos reached for them, I cooed to him "You can't have that, it's not good for you"

He gave me a frown, I asked Hera "Can you make real lemon square appear" I didn't want him to cry, I just realized I am going to spoil him rotten at this rate, well as a baby I can do that to him but as he gets older I will have to cut back. Still how can any mother say no to that chubby little face.

Hera stated, "I don't think he can have solid food yet, his body can't handle it" Crud those eyes are took much. Luckily Hera came up with a solution "Take just one cause there is a meeting".

I Did take one, I shoved the whole thing in my mouth so that he didn't have to watch so much, Anemos continued to frown at me but after I swallowed down the ambrosia, I gave him a peck on the cheek to make him feel better, he laughed in happiness.

Hera stated "Come on, Lets get you to that meeting" She hoisted me up and I stumble a little but managed to stay on my feet as I didn't want to fall over with Anemos in my arms. The pin needle feeling in my foot increased causing me to twitch slightly.

Hera and I walked out of the infirmary, I was limping a tad as my ankle was still healing but I could feel my body speed up in healing, as my headache became a dull throb. My foot still felt like it was asleep causing me to grimace at the feeling of tiny needles being poked into my skin.

The walk was short as the infirmary was only about a block from the throne room, I noticed along the way that many people were pointing at Anemos, Anemos noticed the pointing as well and hid his face in my shoulder. That just made more people notice him, I even heard one minor god state "she taken a boy under her wing maybe she'll stop hating men and give one of us a chance". I glared at minor god, and he paled, as he knew I heard him.

As the throne room doors opened as we got there, Apollo cheered "Little Sis, you're awake this calls for a Haiku" as he breathed in I yelled "No, I don't want Anemos ear to bleed'.

He turned my insult into a compliment as he stated, "Bleed because of my awesomeness" how can my brother be so full of himself, really it is like someone is constantly inflating that ego of his, maybe their inflating the inside of his ears so he can't hear how bad his haikus are.

I noticed in the middle of the Throne room, a toy pen had been set up; I even saw the dreadful keys from yesterday no wait 6 days ago. Anemos started to wiggle wanting out of my arms. So I walked up to the playpen and set him down in it so he could play, I even saw his blanket but for some reason half of it was gold now.

Hestia suddenly piped up "his blankets half gold because it's stained with your blood". Ohh that's not good, I frowned at it, that's horrible I ruined it. Though I watched as Anemos rolled over and rolled himself up in it and cuddled with it as he played well he doesn't think it's ruined.

Zeus commanded "Go to your throne, Artemis, now Athena debrief her on the information we have found"

Hera informed Athena on what she already explained to me.

As I walked to my throne, Athena began to explain "well, I will start of with the monster which has been named Aspida, meaning shield, as it's skin is like a shield and it seem to protect Anemos, we tested the theory and it didn't like us very much, as it almost ate Hermes"

Hermes butted in to whine, "It ate my favorite shoes"

Demeter asked "Why did you wear them when you knew that you were bait"

Athena yelled "Silence, now what happened was we had Hermes repeatedly poke Anemos in a bruise he got from being in the cage, tell he started to cry out and Aspida appeared and tried to kill Hermes" my blood started to boil, they were causing my son pain, I screeched, "what gives you the right to hurt my son!"

Zeus asked "Your son?" he seemed to dislike my closeness to Anemos but Anemos was my son. Apollo being Apollo yelled, "So that means I'm the Uncle" I shut him up with a glare then answered Zeus "Yes My son, I am acting as his mother"

Before Zeus could yell or even do anything, Hera reached other pinched his bicep and began to twist slowly, his face was trying not to grimace finally he hissed, "Stop it" he tried to be quite about but with the rare silence, we all heard it and began to laugh.

I finally made it to my throne grew in size and sat down, I heard a whine, and Anemos was wide eyed like a deer in head lights, he babbled "Bahh bada behu" he looked so confused but he dropped his keys and when they hit the floor it was like he forgot about what he was confused over.

I looked at my Throne, it was a marble white and had a silver glow to it, like my temple it was simple and had my favorite animals to hunt and my favorite hunters on the side of it, my bow was hanging of the arm rest while my quiver the head rest.

Athena finally continued to explain after she stopped laughing "Now the kidnappers, we have little on, except they are human and are some U.S government officials, like high up ones, they had badges that permitted them inside the pentagon, the white house, All FBI agencies so on and so forth, then one had a cassette on them" she pressed a button on a remote and a player appeared on a pedestal, she pressed another button and it began to play.

First static and a couple incoherent words like "Plane, look out, and" finally it became clear, a female voice hissed "Get it done, we can't lose him that beast will only appear…." Static again then "Set up look outs everywhere, he is the key to us winning" the record stopped and became static again

I asked "Winning what"

Athena sighed "Wish we knew, it seems something against us in the mortal world, so we have had Minor gods go all around trying to figure out what it means, nut the mist has began to brake down, but only with U.S officials so sneaking into their bases has become tough " with that she sat back, that was a very short debrief.

Zeus stated "We'll think of action when we figure out who tried to steal Anemos, now on the Anemos subject" ohh no I did not like where this was going, he can not have a say in how I do things with Anemos. I noticed Hera was glaring at him again.

Finally he continued "We believe that you need to chose a Father figure for him, we all had a vote with the minor gods as well, and they all decided for you need chose a father figure"

Again I was screeching, "No, you have no right"

Zeus countered "I will take him away, if I go literally with your vow, you chose a father figure and I won't" I felt anger burn my chest, I was pinned I didn't want my little Anemos taken away again, he chose this time to pin me because he knows I felt the pain of him gone once and is willing to cause it again.

I got up from my throne, shrank down, pounded over to the playpen, gently picked up Anemos, his blanket and keys, then began to go towards the throne doors. Zeus yelled, "Where are you going".

I made it to the doors, spun around, and hissed, "Away from you, how dare you decide how I raise Anemos, you heartless man-whore!"

Zeus yelled "How are you going to explain things like his penis, or when he starts getting older, like when he hits puberty, how you going to explain to him what's happening"

I had no argument to that, so Zeus continued, "You have one week or we decide who the father figure is" I walked out of the Throne room, and pounded the door shut. Anemos shacked a little at the loud noise and looked up at me with his big blue eyes. I could tell he was healthier, his skin had more color in it, his cheek were full.

I asked him even though I wouldn't get a answer "who do you think can be your father"


	8. Chapter 8 Perseus Jackson

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Now I got a lots of yes, I got 10 yes, 1 no, and another suggestion, so at the moment it's looking like Percy but the poll is staying open for now.**

**Ok to all those who voted thank you for your time.**

**Now I have figured out that I just don't have the time to address everyone reviews so I have come up with a compromise, If you have made a review for multiple chapters and is a member or has done something with a common name when you are not I will give feed back.**

**Airsir21 Thanks for the idea but not enough going with ya**

**LMB Thanks for calling them stupid and for the vote**

**Icesong Thanks for all the reviews you have given**

**NoW I must start writing so you can read**

**Sobekton I was really thinking about your idea but I changed it a Tad**

Artemis POV

The wind was howling in the mortal world below but it was just a simple breeze up on Olympus, Zeus was mad but his anger was no were close to mine. I cursed, "I hate him, he is just a ignorant male".

The clouds broke to show the sun shining, Anemos held up his hands to block the light, I sighed, this day was just beginning and it was already off to a bad start.

After I stormed out of the Throne room, I had went to my temple, removed the bandages on my head, I had never noticed, checked the spot where the metal had pierced my head, it was healed but was sore and purple but my hair covered it. Then I had to wrap my ankle so it would stay straight when I walked.

My Hunters had a note put on the lounge coffee table stating they were going to be at camp half-blood.

Camp Half-blood, I should go there to check up on them. With that idea I picked Anemos up from the floor and cradled him, he was starting to fall asleep again so as he closed his eyes and drifted off, his tiny little fist balled up in the gold part of his blanket, and the keys hanging out of his mouth. I flashed to the border of camp half-blood.

It hadn't changed much since the last year I was here, some cabins were added but other then that it stayed rather the same. Dionysus still stuck here; the strawberry fields were not flourished, as it wasn't spring. A light sprinkle of snow was everywhere. I saw Anemos already wake up and look around not shocked at all, he must have gotten use to flashing around.

That's when I saw a strange person come out of the big house. It was a male that had to be over 6 foot, he had faint laugh lines, his hair was midnight black and was a little shaggy but had some straightness to it, he had dark glasses hanging off his nose a little, he looked like he belonged in a pool even if he had a little much muscle for that.

Chiron suddenly wheeled out in his wheel chair after the man, he had a bag on concrete on his lap, and yelled "Percy can you take this to the Arena". That's Perseus; those last years have changed him from the boy I met at Mount Tam. If I remember correctly he should be around 21 this year, and why is he here, isn't he married to Annabeth living somewhere?

I watched as he easily lifted the bag of concrete off of Chiron and hefted it over his shoulder while stating "Alright Chiron"

I walked down the hill and met Chiron while he was still outside; Chiron greeted "Hello Lady Artemis, ahh that must be little Anemos". Anemos buried his head in my arm and Chiron laughed "his a shy little boy"

I asked, "Was that really Perseus"

Chiron nodded then sighed "he's grown so much since he was 12, now he is 22 years old" I was close just a year off that is not too bad.

I asked "why isn't he with Annabeth"

Chiron sighed sadly this time, he fiddled with a black pen "She divorced him, from what I have gathered, she did not want children, while Percy did, Annabeth wanted to stay in the city while Percy wanted to move somewhere quite, they both wanted something different and When Percy tried to compromise it just didn't work, Aphrodite even admitted she was just putting in a little drama and put to much in and it broke those two up, I wish I could tell Percy that but I can't as Aphrodite then swore me to secrecy from Percy not anyone else though"

I rolled my eyes "leave it up to Aphrodite to mess things up for the decent Hero" She had to make her job to cause problems, giving no one a brake tell they broke. Perseus was still trying to compromise with the problems she was causing, usually in situation like that that Aphrodite cause neither try compromise.

Percy Came back from the arena, he saw me and bowed to me while greeting "morning, lady Artemis"

I gave him a nod as he came out of the bow, he noticed Anemos and stated, "that must be Anemos that I heard about from Chiron" Anemos looked up at Perseus and Perseus smiled at him and gave a little wave, Anemos waved back at him. I have never seen him wave before, and had to resist but coo at him. I was not doing that in front of Perseus and Chiron.

Perseus asked "Mind if I hold him, promise not to drop him" He continued to wave at Anemos, who continue to wave back. I swear Anemos is selective with who he is Shy with.

I debated if I should, Perseus wasn't a horrible person, so I slowly hand Anemos too him.

Anemos babbled "bah" I saw Perseus eyes gain a glint; he sat down safely with Anemos in his arms, and sat Anemos down. He covered his eyes and then did pik-a-boo but instead of boo, he went "bah" Anemos squealed and clapped his hands. Perseus did it over again amusing Anemos every time.

Zeus's words rang in my head "Find a father figure", Percy was a good contender still how can I tell if he truly is a good father figure. That's when I remember the deadline, I had a week so I could take a couple days and watch how he acts around others.

Chiron stated while Perseus was distracted "Perseus is really good with kids, I wished him and Annabeth didn't divorce"

I nod to Chiron then stated to Perseus "Perseus, I need to take Anemos back and see my hunters". Perseus gave a pout before realizing where he was then gave a straight face. He handed me Anemos and I began to walk to my cabin.

I saw Thalia sharpening arrows at the front, and greeted "keeping everything in order". Her head whipped up and she yelled at the top of her lungs "Artemis Is back" a whole flood of Hunters came out of my cabin, they in circled me. Katie yelled, "Is everything alright" my ears were ringing after that, geez Katie need volume control as well as many other things

I explained "yes but Zeus has forced me to find a father figure for Anemos". They all hissed in response, disliking the idea of a grown male around them, I disliked it as well. Still I did see the few pros to the many cons. Not having to explain the male reproductive system is a pro.

Thalia stated, "I have a suggestion that isn't to bad". I gave her my attention as she continued "What about Percy, he has your respect, he had Zoe's, and I know him like a brother, and he won't dare do anything to any of us, honestly with what happened recently his doesn't want much of women".

Katie asked, "What happened?"

Thalia had anger grow in her eyes "Annabeth divorced him for stupid reason, and I have heard both sides and Annabeth was just being a stubborn and not giving a inch, while Percy gave up most of his dreams to fulfill hers". I could see that Thalia was rather upset with the daughter of Athena, still if she though Percy was good for Anemos, he just might be.

I stated "will watch him for the next 3 days, I have a week to chose or Zeus chooses for me and none of us want that".

Thalia stated, "yeah so lets start spying on Percy"

The other hunters nodded, while Phoebe asked "So is today Day one".

I nodded and they all began to make spy plans.

_Time skip_

They had all decide Thalia, Phoebe, and I would watch Percy, while half of the rest set up traps for Percy, and the other half watch Anemos.

Trap number one

Katie had purposefully got an exploding arrow stuck on the top of an armory, it was one of the arrows that I rarely let them use and if they used it without my permission they were in steep trouble.

I saw Percy walking into the Archery field looking confused, Katie yelled out "Hey Perseus" walking over to them, he asked, "What do you need".

Katie whined "I was using one of the illegal arrows and got it stuck on the roof, can you get it down, none of us can reach and if you don't I'll get in trouble with Artemis and Thalia"

He thought for a second while scratching his head "fine, I'll do it". He easily vaulted himself onto the roof, though almost feel off, he climbed over to the arrow and Katie decided to warn "Ohh and that's an exploding arrow, take it out wrong and boom".

His head feel foreword and he groaned "ohh come on". He slowly eased the arrow out and when it looked like he was safe, it exploded; he rolled off the building as a smoldering person. Katie kicked him to see if he was alive, he was and handed her the now broken arrow. Katie and the other hunters began to laugh themselves crazy.

Putting together what happened, Perseus asked, "Was I tricked".

Katie laughed "yes"

I thought he would explode, yell, something violent but he reaction almost scared me, he laughed "good acting, I though you were scared of seeing Artemis or Thalia and explaining the missing arrow"

I whispered to Thalia "has he gone mad".

Thalia shrugged "Maybe, I think he was always off in the head".

The next traps went around the same way, though one Perseus did give them a warning glare about doing anything again, even though he was in a pit 15 feet deep and at their misery, then the one after that asked them if had done something to offend me.

At the end of the day, he passed with good colors, he had somewhat of bad language like saying words like "F***" or "Son of a B****", and he would get frustrated easily, but other then that he didn't do to bad.

DAY 2-3

For two days we just followed him around, he did get suspicious that someone was following him and we almost got caught when Thalia got her foot stuck in a root and Percy was only five feet away with a bush separating them.

He started his morning with playing with the younger kids on both days. He would play Hide and Go seek, or tag with them. Even taught them some lessons on how to hold a sword and knife. He loved the kids and they loved him, they even whined when he had to leave, but he promised to play with them again then left.

Then before Lunch he has to always go around on guard duty and break up a fight somewhere, that were getting way to violent. The Ares cabin hated him for that though none of them dare try and fight him especially when he had riptide out.

After lunch he would teach sword fighting lessons but all the kids would call him old news, or brag they will be the next great hero and suppress him. He would twitch and continue the class as best he could as no one would listen. On day 3 he snapped gave a lesson on how ignorant or arrogant people die first then whistled releasing a crash coarse on how to fight a hellhound. The hellhound being his pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, the arrogant ones were the first to be pinned by the hellhound. So Perseus finished his lesson on this is how ignorant or arrogant people die. Honestly he should have let them stay in their bliss so they would die, make the world a better place, but nope he had to well himself and try to help every one even when they didn't deserve it.

After that he would sit at the beach and anyone who came for help, he would help them. Like this little girl from the Aphrodite cabin, she was being teased by a couple of Apollo's kids and Percy gave her a hug and taught her all about why bullies are bullies and how to hold up against him. It honestly was sweet of him, especially when the little girl fell asleep and he carried her back to the Aphrodite cabin and tucked her in.

Finally dinner would come around, he had to ignore the arrogant ones again, who kept trying to get him to fight them, but he would ignore them as best he could but frustration would seep clear into his face, after that he would head to bed at the Poseidon cabin.

I looked at Thalia and asked "should we give one finally test".

Thalia snickered evil like "What do you have in mind" she tapped her fingers together evilly, ok someone had to be stupid enough to give her sugar cause she's been off the walls all day but luckily it hasn't reached Katie levels yet.

I explained "lets see how he does with Anemos for a whole day"

The rest of the hunters laughed, Tomorrow will be a fun day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9 A day with Percy

**Now then, Percy has won to be the father figure to many voted for him through PM's, Reviews, and The Poll I set up. Only one person was aginst it, and another stated a new idea.**

**Now Sobekton, I did use the idea of not telling Percy but thats for the compliement **

**To all those who review, this story is because you reviews and are keeping me going, not keep up the good work because then i will keep posting.**

**Now to the story**

Artemis POV

The sun was rising on day 4, Anemos played with his key and blanket on my bed, today we had him dressed in a blue shirt that had white letters that "I have Wings, you argument is invalid", then he was wearing a diaper for pants. I sighed, he such a perfect little boy, he really cried or made noise, he wasn't destructive, or headache inducing. I walked up to him and picked him up, I cooed to him "Today you'll be spending the day with Perseus" he looked up at me with big sapphire eyes and babbled "Bah"

Thalia walked into the cabin and stated, "We got everything ready".

I went through the checklist "full bottles

"You filled them yourself"

"Diapers"

"How could we forget those"

"Anemos blanket"

"Folded and creased"

"His keys"

"They're in his mouth"

"Ohh well what about spare cloths"

"Ha-ha have it"

I sighed everything was ready, I didn't want to spend the day with out my little boy but I had to make sure that Perseus was the right choice, so that Anemos grew up with a good father figure and not someone that would teach him bad habits. I asked Thalia "You ready to act your heart out".

Thalia smirked at me 'totally, Lady Artemis" with that I handed Anemos to Thalia, and she rushed out of the cabin to get this day on a role.

Percy POV

I got ready for the day in my cabin for the day, my day had become reparative and I disliked it but I was still recovering from my divorce. The last argument played in my head, maybe I should have just gave into what she wanted, but I didn't want to stay in Seattle, I felt constricted there and I had to pass seafood places all the time and hear the fish cry from within them.

Still my heart broke at the words that Annabeth called me 'I was only good for brawns, that I really couldn't think for myself'. That was only the least violent and hurtful of the batch.

Well I knew that this was all Aphrodite fault, I knew it as, as everything was working out and we had gotten everything in order and were planning to move out of Seattle it all went south, but Aphrodite couldn't make Annabeth say the things she did.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts; I walked over to the door and opened it to see Thalia holding Anemos. Before I could give a greeting, Thalia rambled "hey can you take Anemos, we have a lead to get top his parents killer and we can't take him with and your are the oldest one here that we trust with him, so here" she handed me Anemos then continued "All the stuff he needs is in a green bag in the Artemis Cabin, Bye" with that Thalia ran off to the camp border.

I said "whaa' then I looked down at little Anemos, who looked up at me with a confused expression, I stated to him "I am just as confused as you are buddy".

I walked back into my Cabin and set him on my bed, as he seemed tired and was yawning, so he began to fall asleep. I stated, "This won't be to bad"

_1 Hour Later_

He was crying and I had no clue what was wrong, I cooed, "Buddy what's wrong" he wiggled his legs and I heard a squishing noise, he need a diaper change. I had no clue how to change a diaper.

Remembering what Thalia said, I picked up Anemos and ran to the Artemis cabin while trying to avoid any of the campers, no need for the arrogant ones to pick on Anemos or something so they feel superior.

The campers, recently all the new ones are like mini Heracles, all full of themselves and ignorant to boot, none of them knew the struggles and lives given up so they could be happy, and because of my wish for all claimed. They thought that their generation was better then all the rest and ignore their history classes. Not all of them were like this; most girls were just like the ones in my generation, kind, caring, and thoughtful. The boys on the other hand like 7/8 were bad

The silver cabin came into view and I slowed to a jog, I felt intimidated by it, what if a hunter had stay behind, they shot me in the butt with a arrow, but then Thalia would have left Anemos with them. So breathing in I walked in. The inside had oak floors; animal rugs and it reminded me of the one time I was inside Artemis tent.

I saw the bag on the nearest bunk and picked it up with my free arm, looking around I stated "I shouldn't change his diaper in here, rather make a mess in the Poseidon cabin then here"

So I ran out again and to my cabin, passed the fire where Hestia wasn't there, I sighed I could have asked her question. After I passed the fire, I saw the arrogant group, which I nicknamed a group of 5 boys of Apollo; I dived through an ally between Apollo and Hephaestus. And ran along the back of the cabins. I made it back to the Poseidon cabin and walked in and into the bathroom.

I set Anemos on the bathroom countertop, then set the bag next to him, it was easy to find the diapers and whips so I slowly undid Anemos stinky diaper, the sight I saw made me gag, I asked him 'You a expert in the art of messy' I tickled his tummy a light and he howled with laughter. They I went to the messy clean up.

After 5 minutes he still wasn't completely clean, I looked around for anything to help, that's when I saw my bath tub, I smiled and turned the water on by using my powers and getting the temp at around 80, not to hot, I asked Anemos "You ready for a bath".

I made the bubble soap I had float over by covering it in water, I read the ok for uses, and saw baby, I smirked "and it's going to be a bubble bath" that's when I saw his face, he looked astonished at the floating object. I got an idea and began to made more things float with covering them in water. He started to laugh, and clap his hands.

(Notice the name change from Artemis always using Perseus, to starting to use Percy)

Artemis POV

I watched Percy by turning into a bird and hiding in the rafters of Poseidon cabin, he was making Anemos very happy by amusing him constantly, especially when he began to make shapes out of the water like fish and make them swim around Anemos.

Percy remember to check the temperature of the water, then that the soap was safe for Anemos, as he set Anemos in the bubble bath after he took off Anemos shirt, still he came to another problem, the tub was deep and the rim was high so it wasn't safe.

I watched as Percy took Anemos back out, then stripped to just boxers and got in the tub with Anemos. I had to resist to look away as I had to watch them, Percy wasn't that bad to look at.

Percy POV

I laughed as Anemos played with all the bubbles, he was having a field day with them, I let him play for a bit knowing that there was no rush, then I was him up so he was nice clean, even shiny a little.

I'm glad I know a thing or two about babies, I had researched how to take care of one 2 years ago since a friend of mine in Seattle had to go on a business trip and trusted me with his toddler that was luckily potty trained. Still I researched all the things on babies except diaper changes, I wished I had.

Finally I took Anemos out so he wouldn't prune up like a raisin. After 4 failed attempts I got his butt in a diaper. Then I throw on some pj pants so I wasn't in my just my boxers.

Anemos was tired again so I walked out into the cabin sleeping Area, when I went to put him down, he had his fist balled up in my shirt and was giving puppy dog eyes, I stated "why the puppy dog eyes, geez I feel like I am a father that is wrapped around his kids pinkie finger" I laid down on my bed with Anemos began to nap on my chest.

After ten minutes I heard faint ringing coming from my nightstand, I wonder to myself "Did I forget to turn off my phone" I opened my nightstand without moving my chest so Anemos wouldn't wake up and pulled out my ring phone, it was a flippy one so I just opened it and stated safely again not trying to wake up Anemos "hello"

Silence met me on the other line; I tried again "hello"

Still nothing then the person just hung up, I looked at the number "210-765-8990, that numbers seems familiar but then the person would be saved in, ahh of well but I better remove the battery so I am not called again" with that I removed the batteries and put the phone back in the nightstand.

Artemis POV

I flew out of an open window, giving Percy quite a shock since the open window was by his head; still he managed not to wake up Anemos. I flew over to Thalia who was hidden in the trees and turned back to human form, I asked her "Recognize the Number 210-765-8990"

Thalia thought for a moment then her face darkened "that's Annabeth's number" Hmm so Annabeth was trying to call Percy but then hung up, I explained what happened to Thalia and she hissed "I don't know what she's planning hasn't she done enough, I still love her like a sister but she really broke Percy".

I nodded then had an idea, so I stated "From what I have seen, Percy seems to do great with Anemos, now I am going to go see what Annabeth was up to".

With That I flashed away and flashed to Seattle, I could sense where Annabeth was as not to many Demigods lived in Seattle that were as old as she was. I turned into a bird again and saw she was living in an apartment building, flying up through the rain that was falling; I flew to the window I peered in.

Annabeth was sitting on a bed with a phone in her lap, she was just staring at it, another women walked in, she had brown hair and same colored eyes, she stated "Annabeth, When you call a person you don't just hang up"

Annabeth hissed "I know, its just I couldn't speak, hearing his voice again I just froze"

The women asked her "what's your next plan of action".

Annabeth sighed then looked up 'I wish I knew this isn't like a battle plan, I will get him back somehow"

The women asked another question "What if he doesn't want to come back".

Annabeth stated, "I will convince him he does, it isn't that hard with the seaweed brain he has".

With that I flew away, I had heard enough, she didn't care about how he feels about the subject, she just cared about getting him back to her. She was just being selfish, and only thinking about her feelings, I can see how her and Percy relationship crashed and burned now.


	10. Chapter 10 The killers fangs

**Hi Guys, decided to post the chapter today since yesterday was very late and i was tired, and I didn't want this chapter to be ignored.**

**now I am starting a new semester in school so my posting rate might change, it takes me 1 and 30 min to write a good chapter, and thats time I might now have, I have found ways around school but with the change those might just dry up.**

**I'll tell you the situtation tomorrow on the next chapter. **

Percy POV

Anemos squealed as I walked on water, it was hard to do but the lake was calm today so I could walk on water. The day was chilly though, a storm was moving in leaving a foot of snow in its path, and it would hit Camp within the hour so I was letting Anemos enjoy the outdoors before we had to head in. I had wrapped him in the blanket provided, though for some reason it was half stained gold and I also wrapped him in one of my shirts to be safe.

I saw the tip of the storm in the distance, and stated, "looks like it's early, well little buddy, lets get in and get you feed". Anemos clapped his hands and I hopped off the lake water.

Slowly I walked back to the cabins while giving Anemos some funny faces. Suddenly I was hit over the head, and Anemos disappeared from my arms. I looked up at the arrogant gang. Their leader, a boy named Blake sneered as he held Anemos by his feet, Anemos cried in pain. I yelled in venom "Put him Down" I tried to launch at Blake but his 4 buddies grabbed my shoulder and held me back, one went through my pockets and took riptide out, I wish I could kill them but they restrained my arms so I couldn't get to their throats.

Blake sneered at me "Man, what an annoying brat, new kid you supposedly helping". Before I could respond he cut me off "Whatever I don't care, you made a fool of me when you released the mutt"

I roared at me "You wouldn't listen to reason, you're too full of yourself to learn".

He smirked back "Reason, your talk isn't reason, I am apart of the blessed generation, The minute I got here I was claimed, that's proof enough" he's mad, nuts, insane, hasn't he listen to anything but himself talk, there has to be away to get through his thick skull so he'll put Anemos down, the poor guys cries got louder.

I reasoned with Blake "Put Anemos down, you're hurting him".

Blake laughed at me "I'm teaching him to deal with pain, and this isn't hurting him, I see people get held like this and they ain't crying"

This boy was going to kill Anemos at this rate "He is a baby, there is a f****** difference between teenagers and babies, are you brain dead" I struggled against his friends hold, I tried kicking their feet but there one brain cell they shared between them was devoted to watching my every movement, I tried to get a foot hold and push two of them over but the other two just pulled the other.

(Start Jaws music, just do it)

Blake started to wiggle and poke Anemos, that's when Anemos shirt fell revealing his wings. Blake muttered, "cool" and forced one to extend causing Anemos to cry even more and louder as well.

I cursed "Gods Dammnit, stop that please, why are you doing this".

Blake retorted "cause I can"

That's when the roar was heard, it was like a sonic wave, it made everything vibrate, to the north I heard screams then trees began to be topple and snap, the nymphs were screaming in death now. The source of the madness appeared, It stood on four legs, it had a long whip like tail, its back legs were much bigger then its front, its body was bulky like a dog given performance enhancing drugs, its head was similar to a canines but it had no ears or eyes just a nose a mouth, it also had a very short muzzle, its teeth were yellow and look like daggers, I could almost see the serrations in the teeth as they poked out of its mouth both ways. It swung its head as a roar echoed from its mouth. The skin on its body was brown and pink mix that had some liquid on it, the skin was stretched so thin you could see some the organs. It was like that of my nightmares, it was worse then any of the monsters I had seen, it had that just came out of a nightmare of some demented freak.

(WARNING VERY VIOLENT SCENE)

Blake dropped Anemos and his buddies let go of me, I dived and caught Anemos then curled around him to keep him safe as without riptide or any armor I couldn't fight it. I kept my head up to watch what the monster did. It launched towards us, and Blake held up his sword but everything was wrong even how he held it and the beast wacked it away like a fly then it punched its claws through Blake and slowly with its other claws and while Blake was still alive ripped him in half, the blood rained down on me, I was shocked into a stupor.

I watched the other four run but they were no chance, the beast ran after them, it leaped and pinned the one who had taken Riptide, the kid screamed for mercy but he was silenced as the beast took off his head with its teeth. It leaped 20 feet straight up pushed against a tree and tackled two down dived rolled with them in it's claws and throw them like baseballs, the last one almost made it to Chiron, who galloped into the scene with his bow drawn but at only 20 feet away from Chiron, the beast caught the boy and ripped him apart just like Blake covering Chiron in blood.

The beast flipped Chiron onto his back, then it's head slowly turned to my direction. I saw it began to run at me like a freight train, it had to be managing 90 miles per hour from complete stop, so running was completely useless, all I could do was cover Anemos and hope it couldn't sense him blow my soon to be dead body. It stopped right in front of me, I could hear it sniff me, I prayed 'just kill me don't kill Anemos". I felt it pick me and I cursed in my mind, I held Anemos tight as it brought me to its face.

A voice filled my head "watch yourself" it was raspy and it was like the wind, it stated again "Raise him well, you and the moon must, if you fail, you will be beyond help even fates help".

I shivered in fear "What are you?" I looked up and down the beast but I couldn't see any indication of intelligence.

It rasped, "The beast is not me, I am the darkness that fester beyond the doors"

I asked again "what doors"

"The doors inside the boys mind" I felt it fade from my head and the beast set me down, it then bolted away like a bullet fired straight from a gun. It claws had scrapped my arm leaving a huge gash. I felt myself fade so I turned so I wouldn't collapse on Anemos.

_WASN"T THAT AWESOME_

Still Percy POV

I felt light seep between my eyes lids, I slowly opened them to see the ceiling of the infirmary, the memories of the beast flooded my mind, I hoped it was a dream but the mark on my arm said otherwise.

I sat up and looked around, my eyes landed on Artemis, who sat on the chair next to my bed, she greeted "morning or should say afternoon Perseus". Anemos was in her arms and he clapped his hands when he saw I was awake, he clapped his hands and squealed.

I asked, "So do I need to ask if what I saw was a dream".

Artemis sighed "It wasn't but with what happened the theory on what that thing is to Anemos has been proven" when she saw my confused look, she explained "Aspida, the beast you saw, is his protector, he appears when Anemos cries in pain caused by someone, it understood who was causing the pain and only killed them, it didn't kill you or Chiron".

I started to tell her "Something spoke in m.." she interrupted me "Chiron had heard it as well and debriefed me on it".

An awkward silence feel, it said both Artemis and I had to raise Anemos, but she would never agree, suddenly she asked really fast "Will you be Anemos Father figure"

I blinked at her remember the voice, looking at Anemos, and then looking at her, I stated "Sure, sounds like fun".

When she started to twitch, I knew I had done something very wrong, she hissed "You agreed to being a father after 2 seconds and just said "Sure sounds like fun" this isn't raising a puppy".

I chuckled 'Well I read something online that said for the first 2 years of raising a puppy and a baby, it's very similar" The glare I got in response made me want to curl up in a ball and die, she hissed "Perseus Jackson, are brain dead".

Before I could think, I being me responded "close" then I got some maturity and stated "Here I responded so fast cause I cared for Anemos for close to a whole day and had fun even when he made a huge mess in his diaper, and honestly I need to do something with my life, after Annabeth divorced me, I have been just huuu, not myself on the inside, and while I was carrying for Anemos, he just added this change that I had to adjust to it, it seems I like walking up the up hill battle, and I felt like myself in sense, different but the same"

I took in a breathe before I continued "The voice said would fail somehow if we didn't work together to raise him, I really don't want to find out what happens that even the fates can't change if we fail"

She nodded to me, and handed Anemos over so I could hold him as she began to pace "raising him just got a lot more hectic, The mist is breaking down in places, there are human officials, don't know who, that are against us, and now this" I could see the worry in her eyes, this must be causing a storm inside her head, especially with her son being at the center of this mess.

I tried to comfort her by saying 'At least your not alone with this any more, soon I will be so worried I'll be giving myself a headache".

She rolled her eyes at this then flopped back into her chair, I asked her "is it only because of that voice that you asked for me to be the father figure".

She admitted, "No, Lord Zeus forced me to find a father figure as well".

I fake pouted 'ahh so it isn't because I good with kids".

She responded "I wouldn't have chosen you if you were bad with them"

I cheered as I flung my arms into the air "yay a compliment" Anemos copied me and throw his hands into the air as well while trying to balance on my lap, Artemis looked over at us, they sighed "what did I get myself into"

I watched as Thalia and the rest of the hunter's walked through the door, I just realized I would be around them a lot more now, and they might just try and kill me. Thalia walked up to me "We saw how good you were with Anemos, so we are fine with being the father figure".

I realized they might not kill me, but I began to process their words, they all muttered "ohh god he's thinking" then I stated, "Wait saw? Weren't you guys looking for Anemos parent's killer?"

Thalia let out an opps, as all the hunters yelled "THALIA HE WASN"T SUPPOSE TO KNOW".

I yelled "you all spied on me we'll I watched Anemos, and" I pointed at Artemis "That's how you knew I was good with kids, what else did you guys spy on".

One hunter, I think her names Katie stated "They watched you while me and a couple others tested your patience, and 2 days to see how you do around other people". The hunters glared at Katie, who now tried to make herself seem small.

Artemis sighed, "We were just making sure you would be a good influence to Anemos". Ok I now can understand their logic to being stalkers, got to protect the little one, but geez that is still creepy.

I decided it was high time that I got out of bed, so picking up Anemos I stood up out of bed just to notice that I was only in boxers, I squeaked "where are my cloths" all the hunters including Artemis looked away all stating along the lines of "No"

Artemis screeched "Thalia, Phoebe, Katie, SOMEONE, get him some cloths".

Phoebe rushed over to the line closet and found some scrubs and throw them in my general direction, I set Anemos down on the bed so I could catch them and put them on.

Artemis sighed "There are long years ahead, if these stunts continue".


	11. Chapter 11 The conflict starts

**Artemis is in the leas right now, but still I am going to point out some stuff as false information, as a pet pev of mine is people using false info in their defense. I am in speech and debate which is where the pet pev started from, people using false info against me**

**Ok I think the main problem people have with Percy and Artemis being together, is the oath, but guess what there is a flippin loophole in it. It says she must keep her virginity, not that she can't be near men, so she just chose not to be near them. So Percy just doesn't have sex with her, which is possible. It her hunters who made the oath of not being near men, but guess what on that, the defination of man is HUMAN MALE, Percy isn't human, he is a demigod.**

**Also there are two version of her oath**

**One says she keep her virginity no matter what**

**The other says she beds no man**

**Guess what the second one has a loophole since the definition of man is an Adult HUMAN male, so guess what… the loophole is obvious now isn't it.**

**Now stop giving false info, that she can't be with Percy because of the oath, I spent most of my sick day (I came down with food poisoning of some kind) looking at all the information I could that pertains to the oath, which is not a lot unfortunately.**

**Also VIRGIN does not mean no love, it means they keep their virginity, just most who do, stay away from relationships so the temptation isn't there**

**Now lets move on from my pet pizness of false info**

**If I some how offend someone, I didn't mean too I am just in a sour mood **

**Now Sobekton, Experimental agent 1123, you both had very creative ideas that I didn't even think about, I think I am going to change the ideas a tad but stay rather close to the originals**

**The chapter you two get to read, will be up and coming since I want to give you a really good one**

**Artemis POV**

Thalia was having too much fun with Percy around, the two get in a mock fight to distract everyone then play a prank, last victim was Phoebe with her being covered in neon pink powder that refused to come off so she was a walking pink fluff ball. Anemos found this highly amusing and couldn't stop laughing when he saw Phoebe, who was trying to track down the 2.

I walked around a little in hopes to get a rid of a forming headache, Anemos was napping in my tent so I had some free time, I heard a crash and Thalia and Percy fell from a tree, Thalia landed on her feet, Percy landed on his head. He still was as graceful as rock, it seems some things just never change in a person.

I stepped back so they wouldn't see me. Percy stated to Thalia "no I don't want to do anymore pranking"

Thalia stated "I still have black mail" ohh so Percy is being forced to go along with all the pranks. Well then, I walked out of my hiding spot and stated "Percy you are free to go, Thalia stay"

Thalia huffed as Percy ran away while giving her a raspberry, he truly hasn't change, now that he is away from that camp, his mood has brighten to the point it's like he is that 16 year old boy again though has some more maturity to him, I say very little but still some.

I asked her "why?"

Her response did not surprise me "Cause he's stupid enough to go along with it".

I asked again as I remember the threat of Blackmail "What about that threat of blackmail"

She messed with her fingers and gave a nervous laugh "ohh you heard that ok I can explai" She suddenly went silent, she looked past my left then yelled "ASPIDA" I turned to see the horrific monster but it was not their just some wild blueberry bushes, turning back to where Thalia use to stand, I saw the space empty.

A twitch began in my eye then I full on yelled "I FELL FOR THAT"

_:D_

PERCY POV

I laughed as I ran away from the tyrant called Thalia, why did she still have that picture of me dressed up as a hotdog that was then dressed in a suit, I thought it was creative at the time but now I just know it as a 18 year old persons mistake.

I heard crying and walked in the hunter's camp, looking around I saw everyone was out doing his or her own thing except Katie, who was trying to calm down a screaming Anemos. I walked up to her and asked, "Need help"

For a second I thought her head would pop off with how fast she was nodding like a bobble head. So I picked up Anemos and began to rock him while walking, the swaying motion quickly calmed him down and began to fall asleep. So he couldn't sleep before, so he was tired and cranky.

Katie stated "your really good with kids" I motioned for volume and she squeaked "opps".

Suddenly there was a puff of pink and Aphrodite appeared right next to Katie, who hissed in disgust and back away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite stated "geezs, I'm not a monster".

Before she could think before she talked, Katie pitched back "You sure on that" then covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said to the Goddess. I motioned for Katie to run since I could handle keeping Aphrodite distracted, just mention something about cloths and goddess will go on a tangent. Katie took my advice and ran, leaving Aphrodite, Anemos, and me.

Aphrodite cooed "Hi Percy" it seemed she was just trying to seduce me with her charm but today her hair was blond, I hate blonds after my divorce, and I knew it was partly Aphrodite's fault.

I hissed back with venom "Hello Goddess" let my tone speak all so I don't get her pissed so she can tell I don't like her all that much. Aphrodite seemed blind to my tone as she asked, "what are doing with these Ignorant hunters, you could be doing so much better things"

Ok she must be blind and dumb, here I don't have to worry about girls only after breaking hearts, and I help take care of Anemos, who I have grown fond of.

In hopes to make my tone a little more pronounced, I growled, "They are not ignorant like some people, so why are you here'.

Aphrodite clapped then stated "To get your love life back on track, get you wi.." she was stopped as I raised my hand for silence.

I set Anemos down on a log so that if she blast me, he won't get hurt, I stalked up to Aphrodite and explained why of many thing "I. Don't. Need. Love, nor do I need a Goddess who ruined my life's help, you are just a problem causing Goddess, I have seen the evil of the love you offer, it is not pure, it can drive men and Women alike over the walls of sanity into the realm of insanity, it makes the heart ache with the burden it causes, my heart is broken and it can not take such a burden that is uneasy to carry, so why don't you leave, as this camp is for love of family, not the love you offer, the love of lust, NOW LEAVE!"

Aphrodite stutter before disappearing out of pure shock, I heard a clapping noise and turned to see a smirking Artemis, She stated "I have never seen some chase Aphrodite away, where did that little speech come from".

I shrugged and picked up the still slumbering Anemos. I stated, "I don't know but she just reminded me of my divorce and I got a little hot headed".

Artemis stated back "Well now she won't be annoying us for a while but The stupid always try again" I couldn't resist but chuckle a little, the advantage of being Immortal has been shown, you can call goddess and gods stupid without worrying about be blast to smithereens.

_HA_

Annabeth POV

I hate cooking, one of the few things I fail at, Percy always cooked when we were together since I just caught the kitchen on fire. Now the cooking wasn't the only thing different, my whole life was all so different, the apartment was empty without him their, the sea breeze it always smelled like was gone, and the warm atmosphere he gave was gone just like the sea breeze. It was like everything was gray, didn't help that most of the apartment was gray, didn't help I was wearing my all gray yoga pants and tee-shirt.

I gave up on cooking and looked at a Photo hung on the white walls of the apartment, it was shattered but I could see the picture of Percy and me at our wedding. Out of rage I had no clue where it came from, I had threw the picture on the floor, a day before the divorce papers were filed. Why did I do that, I would never know.

A blast of perfume that smelled like burnt cinnamon to me made me turn to see a confused Aphrodite, she stated to me "Things got more complicated, and I think close to impossible".

I sighed and waved my hand for explanation, she began "Well, Percy is more stubborn then usually and he is at the Hunters of Artemis camp"

I blinked as I proceed what she said, so many why question bounced around in my head, finally the biggest one I managed to voice "Why is he there".

Aphrodite seemed to think for a bit, most likely getting distracted every second then getting back on track, she finally guessed, "Well Artemis has recently kind of adopted a little boy, she didn't just drop him off at a orphanage as he has wings on his back, no one knows who he is, what he is, or how all this happened, but Artemis has taken him under her wing but Zeus demanded that she find a father figure for the boy, so I think she chose Percy".

I heaved a sigh, I leaned over the sink and looked out at the rain that was pounding Seattle, I felt guilt eat away at me, I just wanted him back and make everything better.

Aphrodite asked, "What are you going to do?"

I responded, "What I do best".

I could almost feel the confused look she was giving me, I looked into the faint reflection the window gave and looked back at her, my stormy gray eyes matching those outside, though my swirling as a plan formed in my head "I going to make a plan". I looked back out at the window and smelt the burnt cinnamon again as Aphrodite left.

_GKHKHKNMbknklnklli_

Aphrodite POV

I walked into my temple and sat down on my pink couch, today was just a hard day, so much yelling and no love. I noticed the water basin that showed me conflict of love glowing. It could somewhat predict the future but it wasn't set and stone and only showed if two people might fight over the same Person.

I walked up to it and saw an image of Annabeth in one corner, Percy in the middle, and Artemis on the other corner. My eyes went wide, this is so interesting, hey I could get a very amusing story out of this. Sorry Annabeth but I want to see this fight play out. Still I could tell it would take years for it to really began as Love never happens in one day.

I snickered at the thought of finally getting revenge for Artemis for all the times she's shoot at me, especially when she did it when I was swooning one guy, she shot me right in the butt causing me to howler in pain making the guy laugh himself silly.


	12. Chapter 12 Months, and Cat-fight

**(There is a story down after this trust me)**

**Now I got over 1,410 views, and so many reviews I felt empowered and pushed off homework (That's due tomorrow, your welcome), that I wrote over 3,000 words in this chapter in mere hours, this is what your support does, now In your hearts truly know I read every single email of a favorites, multiple times in cases as well as follows, reviews I defiantly read, I get a fun feeling when I see a review, **

**Now I know I can't respond to every review, that's near impossible with my time schedule but what I can say is I listen to you guys, I added a car fight because seaweeds brain's wise girl noted about one.**

**Keep up this good work and I will make time for chapters, if I don't post for a day or two, just understand I am trying my best, though some time might have open for that, I don't have a 6****th**** period for school, since I am independent study, my internship/job thing. There is a good shot I will work at a bakery inside Albertsons, which is like a Freddies or cosco or big lot. Hope everyone knows what I am talking about. **

**Remember reviews are the best because, that's what gets me really going.**

**Also I want to hear something, I have a older story called the Council, I want to know if anyone wants chapters for that, please check it out, I love that story just need people to read it, I got a really heartfelt review for it and I want to restart but one person isn't enough, so If I need to I will open a poll but I want hear opinions.**

**Now on to a really controversial topic, Artemis won the poll, she did, but I want to hear why people don't like Artemis and Percy together**

**I do have Theories, One being that Percy and Artemis get together to fast in others, mere months, I know that, and they will have this odd friend relationship for more chapters because Love takes awhile even with Aphrodite trying to push it over the edge. So Artemis will began to feel but after months, and love will take much longer**

**Another is the oath, you can be in a health relationship without sex, it's simple, I know people who have done it and have stayed strong for 6 years. The only reason they did it was to have kids, and there is away around that.**

**Then the myths, if you read multiple versions, I asked my Mythology teacher, she told me Artemis was in somewhat of a relationship with Orion but he was killed in the early stages. I will trust her world since she teaches this stuff, and she has agreed with my ways around Artemis oath.**

**Now this is no guarantee that they'll have it, most likely with my planning they won't.**

**Now I want to hear your reasons, if you like percebeth better, ok that is a good reason but this story in no fashion will revolve around Artemis and Percy, it revolves around Anemos, when he's older which is soon, It will be more on his POV. **

Chappie 13

Artemis POV

It's been 2 month since Percy has become father figure, and it has been a long month but easier month, many nights he would take Anemos and let me sleep only waking me up when Anemos needed to be feed, and he made sure to wake me up only when he was certain that Anemos needed food as sometimes it seems he needs food but really it was just something to chew on.

Also we had gotten Anemos all the things need for a baby, a crib, a changing table, play pens, toys, cloths, lots of diapers. I make all the things appear when they were needed so that we were still carrying little to no extras as we do move a lot.

Right now because I was stubborn, I have taken Anemos for the last week, not wanting myself to rely on Percy, biggest mistake ever. Now I couldn't stop sighing, this half of me was getting no sleep, Anemos had become more needy and hungry, and he was growing bigger with every day. When we found him, he was only 5 pounds now he was 10 but looked like he could be 16. Athena had theorized that his bone and muscle mass was much lighter than any she has seen before even the other flying gods and goddess, so that he can fly. On the subject of his wings, they were two times bigger now so that he could even glide if he could manage to have the skills to use his limbs in that way.

I finally got out of my bed and walked to Anemos crib, he did the pant squishing thing and I really sighed now, before I could do anything I heard a knock on the tent frame, Turning there was Percy, it looked like he had a rat nesting in his hair but a smile still graced his features, He stated 'I'll take him, you need you rest".

Honestly, I could hug him to death right now, maybe even give him a kiss on the cheek, I needed sleep and he was offering me that I could. But I can't, no I must keep strong with my position, I am against men even if they didn't act like pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed, superiority complex, wait what was I talking about.

While on my thinking train, Percy walked in and picked up little Anemos, and then he walked out while saying, "get some rest"

I remember my train of thought though responded to Percy "thank you" he shrugged and disappeared from view. Even with most men at least Percy acts more, well humane in a sense, he doesn't act like any of those, just a playful ignorance that was rather annoying but amusing when it wasn't you he was doing it you.

I sighed once again, I was thinking too much into things, when really need to rest, Percy was great to have around, I would have to thank his mother for making him the way he is. Still even with the temptation of sleep, I began to think of things. Orion was a faker and good at it, he tricked me while I was blinded by his skill, I know I will deny how close I got to that man but the truth still holds that I did get close, my brother reveal the monster. Percy on the other hand was what Orion was trying to fake, he is true to his word and himself, Percy won't take advantage of others, Percy doesn't want the lime light, Percy just wants to be Percy.

I decided, I would have to be careful not to have another Orion incident, even if Percy wasn't evil on the inside, which he isn't, I have a oath and my brother might just kill him.

MONTH 3

Percy POV

The Hunters got use to me being around, we played pranks on each other, they had dyed all my cloths pink, and I being me, sported them with pride, that is until Artemis began to laugh like I never seen her laugh, maybe the lack of sleep was a factor but it was close to hysteria.

She finally managed "I'm good, I promise" then she looked again and began to laugh again.

After that I pranked them by visiting camp, with The Hecate cabin help, I slipped potions in their drinks so when they all woke up, they all looked like they were wearing clown makeup. It was funny and both Artemis and I laughed ourselves silly. Anemos stared at them wide eyed, most likely wondering what had happened to them.

All that was a week ago, right now me and Artemis were taking Anemos out and about in San Diego, the ocean lulled to our left while a market bussed to our right, it was a sunny day and it was humid but not too much, I smelled pizza off in the distance.

Anemos wore his mini jacket that covered his wings and a blue shirt that said, "I'm daddy's fishy buddy" it was my favorite shirt he own, the only competition with "I have wings your argument is invalid" and he wore mini pants over his diaper. Artemis was wearing a silver shirt with dark blue pants, and a denim jacket, her hair was tied up in a bun with two little strings of hair hanging down to profile her face. I had to say not aloud though, that she was breath taking. I was wearing green tee-shirt and light jeans.

Two old ladies passed us and I heard one say 'What an adorable couple, and that baby is just breath taking" I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Artemis cheeks blush mad and she played with Anemos jacket.

Trying to remove the awkwardness I stated 'Crazy old ladies right".

She huffed "yes, crazy".

I swear she still was blushing so we continued to walk, I asked "can we get pizza"

Artemis shrugged so I followed the smell of pizza, on the way I kept hearing about how me and Artemis look like such a cute couple, even got stopped so someone could coo at Anemos, who decided today he liked the attention.

I was really beginning to think that San Diego should be called the awkward city, since everyone made me and Artemis awkward.

Now the reason that Artemis and I are at San Diego is that Artemis is trying to track down a Drakon or something, the hunters decided that they could handle it and me and Artemis needed a break.

Finally I could smell the pizza place and saw it was named "Burbonie Pizza". They had an outdoor seating area, that was surrounded by wooden rose fence and clear roof so if it did rain. People were laughing and enjoying themselves.

I smiled to Artemis and she stated "Not bad" she had a faint smile on her face, I could tell she was thinking about something. Anemos cooed in her arms at all the posters on the outside of the rose fences, they ranged from sports poster to rock posters.

I walked up to the manager of seating at the little podium, she was a brunette with Brown eyes, and on her nametag had a nickname that said "crazy". I laughed "Nice nickname".

She stated in lull "I wish it was a nickname"

I asked in shock "What?"

The manager laughed, "I'm joking so a table for 2 and a kids seat". I nodded and she wrote it down then lead us to a table that seemed to have a perfect view of the ocean, not blocked by posters, it already had a kids seat so both me and Artemis worked to get Anemos in but he kept wiggling his feet and giggling, when he was in.

The manager set down menus "I hope you both enjoy your meal, a waiter will be back in 5 to take your orders".

Me and Artemis then went into a debate on pizza, she wanted meat loves, I want Hawaiian. It became so heated that we were glaring at each other, I hissed "Hawaiian Better'. She hissed back "no you fool, meat lovers better".

We both heard a chuckle from the next table over, they were a middle age couple, the man asked his wife "remember when we were like that". The wife nodded and laughed a little, whom the man joined in, I blushed mad, we were acting like a couple to other people.

Suddenly a huff and I turned to see Aphrodite, I could tell it was her because I could see the glint in her now blue eyes, today she had black hair and a natural complexion for once. She stated 'How are you two love birds doing'. The blush now reached to my neck and I was frozen, this can't be happening, I will die, if Artemis doesn't kill me, APOLLO WILL. I will be the next Orion though I am not a man-whore like he was still I will die because of Apollo.

_HA_

Artemis POV

Now to a mortal I was blushing as red a tomato, to an immortal like Aphrodite, I was blushing like the golden Apple. It has been a long time since I was even close enough to a man to be considered one step over just friends.

Today, and I counted, 15 people or couples, commented on how cute Percy and I looked, now I could tell Percy was trying not to go off what they said as he brushed it off and started a random subject. It wasn't his fault they were calling us that, and he tried to make sure I ignored it.

Now Aphrodite was calling us lovebirds, I slowly looked at Percy who was turned slightly, he looked frozen like someone just handed him his death. I heard Aphrodite comment in my head 'HAHA He's thinking about how he is going to die, he's afraid of you". My throat clenched up, he was afraid, he was afraid of me.

My mind went blank, I didn't know what the feeling that bubbled in me, was it pain, no, was it hate, really no, it was hurt, I was hurt. He is afraid of me, I heard Aphrodite coo in my head "What'che you going to do?" I had no clue.

Finally I heard Percy responded "Stop being you, Aphrodite, now what did you do to our waiter".

I looked at Anemos, who seemed to have a look of concern, like he knew what just unfolded, I reached over and even after the struggle to get him in, I pulled him out and set him down in my lap playing with his white hair.

Aphrodite suddenly stated 'ohh I have a gift" before me and Percy could say no a puff went off, I looked down and Anemos looked like Percy and me mixed together, and he was a handsome little angel. His hair was jet black with a brown undertone, his eyes were silver with a green ring around the pupil, it was shocking how much they stood out, most of his facial features stayed the same but I could tell he looked a little more chiseled like Percy. Now we both really would look like a couple with a baby, meaning people will think I had that.

This day turned from amazing to sour.

_HA_

MONTH 5

Artemis POV

I hate meetings. All it is, is Zeus talking about things I do not care a little bit about, I watched as Zeus gave the wave of 'you can leave', I secretly pulled out my ear plugs, resisting the urge to smile, I love these ear plugs, Zeus thinks I'm listening when I really am not.

I felt someone grab my arms and started to pull me, I looked to see an evilly smirking Aphrodite, I sneered, "What are you doing?"

She sneered at me "Showing you how you failed". With that she flashed me to her temple, I appeared in a dark room, I could tell the walls were white with a pink hue, slowly I was dragged to a basin, it showed Percy and Annabeth, I could tell this is for who is in love or something, I never did bother to learn about what Aphrodite uses and it's purpose, she stated "You lost Percy heart though you really never had it, soon Annabeth will get Percy to leave as Anemos father and you'll be alone"

My heart clenched especially when Aphrodite waved her hand and the image changed to see Percy and Annabeth talking, they were by the strawberry fields, Percy even cracked a smile, she was going to take him from me.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts but I was reminded of San Diego, after that we did spend more days together even with Percy fear but I could feel that slowly fade when we were called a couple, we both had walked in yellow stone park, and I had watched as Percy made the geysers go really high so it soaked everyone but he lowered the temp so no one was hurt, Anemos squealed himself silly then and the hunters were with us but they just smirked and followed, though half them didn't look happy, the next time was at a lake were Percy helped Anemos swim, I even helped, ¾ of the hunters seemed happy then. The most recent was at zoo were Anemos had giggled, as he saw many Animals, only Phoebe and Thalia were at the time with us but they managed to sneak off every time they had gotten.

Now with Annabeth, that all won't happen any more, I couldn't let that happen, to Anemos and Percy.

I saw a sheet on a table by the basin, I reached to grab it but Aphrodite seem to panic and stated "You don't ant to read that".

I grabbed it and she tried to snatch it from, I back up and I bumped something, the basin suddenly elongated and I appeared in the basin that appeared, it had been turned invisible, and the image went back to where Percy and Annabeth were there but I was now in the left and Percy and me were closer then Annabeth and Percy. He was swaying to my side.

I read the paper and it was Annabeth reasons for getting back together, I saw her logic but I honestly didn't agree with it, it was more from her view and she wasn't considering Percy enough and his feelings just her own.

I hissed "You are just playing this game for your amusement". I started to stalk forwards and she tried to flash away but I got her neck and pile drive her to the ground, She groaned "oww"

I heard a growl and saw Aspida, he look at me, I noticed he seemed to wait for a command, I smiled at him "Come here Boy" he walked forward, his sharp black claws dug into the marble of Aphrodite floor, I held out my hand and he rubbed his head against it, I heard the voice in my head "She will not ruin the future"

I smirked and back off, Aspida growled, he grabbed her an stood on his hind legs, he continued to growl as the voice threatened "You shall not ruin the destiny of your world with games, You don't know just how fragile your world is to them, ignorance killed others but it shall not kill this world as long as it tips the balance in my favor, That boy guarantees what I want" The voice frightened me with it's threat was he lying, or was he telling the truth, Aspida pounded Aphrodite into the ground then back off disappearing in the shadows that held this room.

The voice became faint as it spook in my head "Soon, you'll learn, Your enemy for right now is Humanity's leader, the puppeteer, don't think yourselves so high as long as the puppeteer controls her throne made of lies".

Aphrodite asked though her voice was strained as gold blood leaked for her mouth "who's the puppeteer".

I didn't know, I was afraid to know.

I decided "Time to straighten Annabeth"

I flashed to the strawberry to see Annabeth was alone, sitting with her back to a tree I walked up to her and held out the paper that was still in my hand from reading it. She hissed, "Why do you care".

I leaned down "you lost your chance with Percy, now he is the acting father of my baby so I am not letting a selfish little demigod take him away from my baby"

Annabeth pulled out her dagger, she sneered at me "Lets see if you can hold up" she quickly got up and lunched at me, I fell to the left, I took my knife out of my boot and launched back at her, our daggers collided but it was obvious I was much stronger then she was, pulling tight bow strings isn't easy.

Realizing this, Annabeth backed off and put on her cap, and disappeared from view, I watched the grass and launched forward noticing she hasn't moved back she wasn't there. I felt a foot his my back and stumbled forward, she began to slash me all over, a 2 inch cut appeared on my arm, a stab to my leg, then a knee to my gut finally I blindly reached out and hit her hat making her visible, I punched her in the face causing her to have to roll back.

I could already see the black eye forming on her right eye but she continued with vigor, I hissed, "Percy will never crawl back to you, you prideful moron".

She gave a battle cry and blindly tried to stab me but I slashed her arm just right so her bicep went limp, she moved her dagger to her other hand, but it was clearly not her dominant hand, she tried to fight but I kneed her in stomach, then grabbed her hand and twisted it. Making her other hand immobile to holding a dagger.

I thought she would end this but she tackled me to the ground, balling up her useful hand that just had now a bit of a frozen bicep, she began to punch me relentlessly all over with her now not so immobile arm, I managed to spin it so I had so leverage and began to punch her with all my strength in all over but only with one fist so the other could hold her down.

She managed to bit my wrist causing me to let go, she push me off, and struggled to get up but I got up faster and kicked her back to the ground.

Behind me I heard "stop, Artemis".

I turned to see Percy standing there, with his arms crossed and his face showed anger, he stated "Annabeth, go to the infirmary" I could see her smile at me, I just lost to her in the end, Percy would leave now for sure. I looked to the floor not wanting to see Percy's stare

Once she was gone, Percy stated, "That's no example to let Anemos hear about"

I sighed 'I know"

"Then why did you do it?"

I felt my throat clench up, I managed "She was going to take you away, Anemos would have a father anymore".

I still refused to look up, I expected a slap to the face, or maybe a really angry glare but what I got was a

Was a hug?!

I looked up at Percy with tears brimming in my eyes, he pulled back a little "I wouldn't leave you alone to raise Anemos, he needs us both, and he can be a bit of a handful, I promised to help you and I am not going back on that". He pulled from the hug and patted me on the shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13 Little Kid

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**So I did post a chapter for The council, but again little responce so i am thinking I really am just going to focus on this story.**

**I got so many reviews that I broke rules, i am suppose to be cleaning my room but I posted.**

** so I don't have the time for a big intro so deal with this as i have little time**

Artemis POV

So many years have passed since I made sure Percy would stay mine, though I played it off as I was protecting Anemos, who has been nicknamed Ano, but I will be forever glad I did. It has been almost 6 years, and now Ano is almost 6, he turns 6 in 2 weeks. He truly does act like me and Percy, perfectly mixed together, He now looks more like me with his dimples and rather light weighted body, he is lean muscled even with having little muscle but still lean compared to most, he has more my slim face but still has Percy high cheek bones. The only time he looks like himself is when he is really high emotions and his white hair and all come out.

I sighed, We all were in my temple for winter solstice, which was a week ago, so now I was laying on the couch, exhausted after playing with Ano for 5 hours straight he has as much energy as Hermes given a gallon of coffee. Percy sat at the end of the couch to ask "Tired" he gave me a goofy smile knowing I was very tired.

I demanded "rub my feet" I set my feet in Percy lap and he began to rub them making me slump even further into the silver couch. I looked Percy over as he tended to my demands; he still loved 21 one as everyone finally agreed to let him become immortal when we figured out that Ano was some immortal.

Percy asked me "So what was it this time".

I huffed "Ano decided that it was perfectly fine to try and fly around Olympus in his birthday suit". The chuckle began in both of us as it was now over and was funny, as the image of Ano scaring many, as he was naked little boy flying around Olympus.

Suddenly Ano flew over us, his black and silver wings fluttering about as he landed on the mantel above the fireplace. He had his fathers, grin, I mean Percy grin. He yelled "Hi mommy, Hi daddy".

Percy asked him "what's up fly boy".

He smiled even brighter and pulled out of his backpack a living squirrel "I caught a squirrels." The amount of pride I had for him soared, he truly is becoming a hunter just like I taught him, pulling my feet out of Percy lap, I got up and picked my boy off the mantel and hugged him. That's when Percy asked "Squirrels like in more then one".

I held him out and his smile went from goofy to mischievous that was a scary face as it made him look a little evil, something one of his biological parents gave him, he cooed "I hope Aphrodite likes squirrels in her bed".

Percy laughed, like one of those loud boastful laughs, "That's my boy".

Well I mentally noted to expect a visit from Aphrodite, I held him close again, then set him down, he stated, "Can we have squirrel soup?"

I smiled at him "of course, you did catch the main ingredient". I picked the squirming squirrel and easily snapped it's neck so that I could just set it down in the kitchen, as I walked Ano flew around me then Percy as he joined me. Our relationship is still stuck at friends. I couldn't ask him, no matter how many times I try I back out. Thalia knows of my crush, as she calls it, and has got the help of the hunters into helping me but so far they are surprised at how, in a sense, I am a chicken.

Ano asked, "Do I have to go to school". We were going to send him to school in the northwest as the east, they suck in my opinion, but Percy loves them but since The west had less crowded schools, more schools, and had forests for him to get a good dose of nature, we agreed on the northwest, specifically on a school called Silver Star in Vancouver, Washington. It had 20 acres of field on one side, it had hiding spots where if need be, Ano can stretch his wings, as the mist always breaks down around him especially if Aspida near by then there is no mist at all. The only downfall was it rained a lot there making conditions bad for his immune systems which has been having troubles lately as he gets sick a lot but I think its from all the pollution in New York.

I finally got out of my train of thought to sternly state, "yes, learning good for you".

He huffed as he flew to the ceiling and out a open window, I noted that he wasn't wearing enough cloths for the 20 degree weather, black pants a bright blue tee-shirt, and white sneakers. Not enough so I yelled "Anemos".

He flew back in and I chided "coat, get a coat on". He huffed again and flew down the hall; Percy asked, "Why can't he just walk"

With that we made it to the kitchen and I wrapped the squirrel up and placed it in the fridge, that I noted was bare as usually as I flashed in most ingredients for anything I need.

Percy asked, "Where are the hunters?"

I responded "looking for a birthday present for Ano".

I saw a look of though crossed Percy face, I knew he was thinking about what to get Ano, but Ano was hard to gift unless you wanted to give him chocolate and lots of it, as he likes that stuff like it was nectar. That reminds me of how we found out he was immortal, when he was two and began to walk, he found a carton of it and rank the whole thing, and didn't burn to ash from it. Still I had the worst panic attack, and for the first time I cried like no tomorrow, but when I saw he wasn't going to die, I cried even more. Afterwards I had found out I had cried into Percy shoulder most of the time, making Aphrodite sneer at me and coo "you going to tell him" the answer was the same, yes, then I wouldn't.

Percy stated, "I got it". I gave him a look and he continued "we take him to the town named Hersey, they all for chocolate and he can see where it's made and get to sample all kinds of chocolates".

It was a good idea but I smiled "you want to go too" he nodded like a bobble head, still a child at heart but I have discovered that what makes him so great as his child heart makes sure that he doesn't get boastful or anything like the stupid men of everywhere. A loud bang came from my door, I smirked "I think Aphrodite found the squirrels".

Percy smirked "Have fun dealing with her" he tried to run but I grabbed the back of his black shirt and pulled him to the lounge then to the door, where whoever was banging was still banging.

I opened it to see a mad Aphrodite; my bet was right, as she held up a squirrel, I laughed, "What's up"

She accused me "You released squirrels into my temple". I snickered again as I thought of the chaotic mess all the squirrels must be causing in her pink palace that truly needs renovation.

I swore so that she would leave me only and not really think about Ano as being the all-mischievous self "I swear on the River Styx that I did not release the Squirrel chaos".

She huffed "Hermes" then walked away, I yelled "Your welcome" then closed the door; I turned to see Percy trying not to laugh, he wheezed, "her face was hilarious"

_YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS_

ANEMOS POV

I looked down from the edge of Olympus, to the human world, which I could never truly enjoy, you would think that Artemis is your mom, you must have everywhere. Well that is everything but the truth, she keeps me to her side like some leash is keeping me there, then on Olympus is where I can wonder since everyone watches me as I am The Son of Artemis, and if they were near by and I got hurt, it was on their head and mom would try to kill them even if it was impossible.

I couldn't even fly to high into the sky, The highest I can go is 30 feet, no more. It sucked as I dreamed of flying high into the sky, the ground zipping past me, even flying so high I could see people like me, with wings on their backs, gesturing me to follow but I never could as The leash then appears and I am drag back down to earth.

I could feel the tears down my face, that dream made me cry as I feel alone then so alone. Shacking myself I hiss, "I am 6, I can do this". Now saying I am 6 must sound like no I really shouldn't do what I was planning but the thing is, I have the brain of a 14 year old, I can write a essay, I remember everything I have learned, I have a photo- memory. Even my Aunt Athena is impressed with how smart I am. A normal human at this age has trouble speaking coherently in a adult way. Not me, I can speak fluently in English, I have tried to read other languages but it didn't work out to well, I am not perfect, and math is a nightmare to me.

Finally I flipped over the rail, I began to time the movements of the wind, so that the wind gods that are around Olympus won't notice me, everyone on Olympus was distracted by Hermes being pummeled by a mad Aphrodite, perfect.

With that I let go and fell of Olympus!

The air rushing past me made me think "I am alive, truly, I am a angel" Opening my wings they strained to slow my decent, the Empire sate building began to pass me, I kicked my feet off it so one I won't crash on the ledges, and two, so I can make it too a alley way so I can hide my wings in my coat.

The smell of New York filled me, burnt hot dogs, car smoke, and the all important just city smell. I was free from that leash and after this I will fly so high I will see others of my kind. That does not mean I will leave my mom and dad, they are my mom and dad, and I have a theory. My dad was called a half- blood once maybe he is half a angel and my mom just improved the gene in me so I had wings. Perfect logic.

I pulled out my money, I had 235 dollars, from all the times I have been given money from everyone, like Aunt Thalia, she gives me mortal money all the time when I tell her that I want candy, really I never get to use it as Mom keeps me on that leash.

I got my dark navy blue jacket on and walked out of the alley. The cars scared me slightly as I never been aloud in a big city, but I knew that fear should be banished from my heart to continue my quest.

As I walked I looked at all the stores, Convince stores, no I want good candy. Hersey is nice but when I you want good candy, it just doesn't add up. I looked ahead and saw my worst monster to this quest, Thalia. If she see's me, she'll take me back and I won't get good candy, or to fly so high that I see my kind. I dived into a random building, it was dark like it wasn't open, I walked a little further, the counter was too high so the person behind it couldn't see me. There was some disco going on but it was off.

Women in barely any clothing were dancing around poles while men hollered like gorillas. I covered my eyes and began to back up from the horrifying sight. I didn't just see that. I didn't just see that. Nope I didn't see it.

After a minute of me covering my eyes I walked out to see Thalia was gone. I sighed "The world is truly filled with horrors".

Still I continued walking to my quest but no candy stores were in sight, and the crowds were getting worse, I couldn't see over anyone as everyone was 5 foot and I was only 3 foot 6.

This is going to be harder then I thought.


	14. Chapter 14 The Unfolding, WAR

**I don't own percy Jackson never will.**

**So to give a little swoosh over of whats about to unfold below is that the springs of war have been being pressed down, and finally the puppeteer snaps them.**

**and with Anemos at the center.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Lets shot for 100 people, and guests you can review to its not like I banished you, so REVIEW.**

**Ok I got a system together so that I should be able to post every day or two but still better then most peoples record, no offense.**

**Also i have a idea, its a odd idea but it does fit with who Anemos is and who his parents are, since i know, HA. But here what would you all think of zombie infection released in some cities, It just a thought so don't go yelling at me. Still It does add more of a war affect to this story as the war is starting.**

Anemos POV

I began to walk around time square, I was able to tell it was time square as the lights, moving signs all drew me in but I was on a mission but my stomach growled loudly. I looked at the restaurants but none would accept a 6 year old and take me seriously. Really who would not laugh if a 6 year old asked for food and said he was pay too. I think they would expect monopoly money.

I saw a hot dog vender finally, one of them would take money from me, I dug into my pocket that I filled with ones, I knew from watching my daddy that pulling out a wad isn't a good idea. He had took me and mommy to the beach a year ago and went to the ice cream stand and got me chocolate ice cream but a guy pick pocketed him cause he saw my daddy pull out a bundle of tens, luckily my daddy felt the pickpocket and karate kicked the guy for it. It was funny but I learned even if I was just 5, the world is a scarier place if you're a little kid.

Finally with 5 dollars in my hand I walked up to the hot dog vender but as I walked up he seemed to change for a second, like he had one eye. No one was in line so I walked right up and asked "One hot dog with mustered please".

He looked at me and I swore for a second he had one eye again, he grinned at me "You smell like the gods have been around you, you must be a demigod". I knew demigods were half mortal half-god kids, and that monsters ate them. I had dug into mommy books and found out about that, it even gave pictures, which I tried not to look at since they were naked like weirdoes.

I froze as my mind truly processed the man he truly lost an eye and was one eyed with his height growing. He gave a growl and tried to grab me but I heard someone yell "Cyclopes". All the mortals looked at the man and began to yell some "911" others yelled about the air force. But I stood frozen, all I wanted was food and I get a Cyclopes trying to eat ME. He tried to grab me but someone picked me up just in time. I looked to see red eyes stare back at from under a hood. It was a women dressed in a black cloak, I couldn't tell anything else "No need to get hurt, little angel".

With that she ran with me in her arms, the Cyclopes chased us yelling "no mortal can stop me". His hot dog sand umbrella was really now a big club with a tiny yellow umbrella on the tip, his apron now strained to cover his big bulk and the once clean white shirt and pants become muddy and red at the tips of the yellow stain cloth.

I asked the women "Who are you".

She whispered "Tell your mama and papa". She was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter overhead. It fired the Cyclopes down then turned to us. I could hear the Pilot stating "Target acquired will bring him to head quarters after dispatching the help". For some reason I knew I was the target.

The women hissed, she pulled off my coat to reveal my wings, with that she through me up "Fly, Little one, fly". I flapped my wings and the helicopter tried to chase me but the women scaled a McDonalds building and jumped onto the Helicopter. It began to spin like a top but the women held her grip, she grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges and jumped in, red stuff began to fall out of the helicopter. After the red eyes and scaling a building in seconds I know she isn't human, then add on taking on a helicopter and she seems like a superhero.

I flew through the streets the chill making flapping my wings hard; I heard another helicopter and turned just in time to avoid a net. I could hear another Helicopter then another. I began to feel tears bud down my face, I cried "mommy, daddy, someone help".

A roar ripped through the air, and I saw the figure of my dreams weirdly, it looked like a nightmare but to me it was a friend. I knew my parents called him Aspida; he was my shield from pain. He jumped off a nearby building and took out both Helicopters in one fell fall. I swooped around. One of the pilots coughed up blood, he slowly reached to a radio and stated 'Targets protector stop us, Targets protector stopped us". With that he slowly died as a flame started in the Helicopters. I looked at the ravaged metal it had 3 claw marks in one and the other was almost attached,

Slowly Aspida picked me and took me away from the wreckage, I shivered everything was happening so fast. I ripped myself out of Aspida arms and launched into the sky, I would fly so high, my kind will know what to do. My dreams wouldn't be wrong, it was too livid, too real. I passed the stops of the building and continued to climb for the clouds, but a black figure stopped me and I was caught in a net.

A voice filled my head and everything went black.

I felt light and for some reason I could feel anything, I sat up to tell I wasn't awake nor was I asleep everything was white around me except for two doors. One seemed barely their like a illusion, the other was there no matter what. It had people frozen as stone trying to keep it shut, their faces twisted in pain, they were dark gray with a blue hue stone, while the door was white with red stuff leaking out from the hinges the top of the door, the seams making a webbed pattern. Then it stood on gray stone with a purple hues where the red stuff pooled up. The door had to be the size of the Olympus throne doors maybe bigger.

I called "hello"

The door creaked open, darkness flooded out of the creak and eyes appeared.

I heard in my head, some many voice chant "Her son, it's her son, he has the gift, Our Queens son, our Kings Son". I cried it hurt to have so many voices in my head, they yelled for my attention, the darkness and the eyes began to flood out the door and towards me as I collapsed with the voices in my head.

One yelled "silence" it was a women's voice, she cooed to me "let go to the darkness let us help you".

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

"WHERE IS HE?!" I felt my breath grow even more shallow as I ran around Olympus, cause he flies he left no tracks suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder. I met red eyes that pierced right through me, if I had a soul, this person had to see it.

The others stopped, Hermes was bruised over but still helped me find him, I got everyone searching, threatening to shot or burn everything they held dear. I even threatened to kill Zeus's prized eagle.

The Person responded, I could tell she was a she but I could also tell she wasn't human "The puppeteer has him, you kept him on too tight of a leash that he just wanted to see the world and clouds, your lucky though, the insanity can reach him now and hold him in a ever warm embrace as he becomes to the puppet to another master, go now to where the mist is gone and Chaos loose his hand to the world, The war between The Greeks and the puppeteer has began"

With that she disappeared down a alleyway.

I was frozen, as the word echoed amongst "the war between The Greeks and the Puppeteer has began".

With that I slowly turned to see smoke curling into the sky like a poisonous smoke, my baby is too young for war. The voice shattered my mind "His true father felt the crimson rain of war at this age, He falls in a genetic footstep".

_HAHA INSERT TROLL FACE_

3rd person POV

A women sneered in her office chair, as the one and only president of the united states walked in with anger clear on his face, he yelled "why are tanks and army moving into New York".

The women stood, she had long black hair that reached the mid of her back, she had the body of someone in a magazine, the only thing that ruined the image was the deadly eyes she had, purple like crystal, even had the shading inside the iris so it looked jagged, and the claws she made appear on her hand that were white bone.

The president looked uneasy, she stated "You have become a problem to me and my goals".

The president hissed "innocent people are dying".

She sneered at him "how many of you are there 7 billion, you can handle one or two hundred dying, truly your lives are worth nothing but a penny each". She glared at him to keep his lips shut, she knew she had won, she was strong, he was just a figurehead that she could play with. Turning to the window, she watched inside the tests being down on subject one, she hissed "You are the reason for all of this". She loved to have a view of those, who have defied her, being tested on against their will. Usually they would die in due time but this subject wouldn't, thats what made it so fun.

The sound of the door slamming made her smile, The president have given up defending his people again, her smile increased as now it was just her and subject zero. Subject Zero had white hair that was choppy like a messy pixie haircut, her eyes were a piercing blue like sapphire, reptilian white wings were strapped down straight and extended. She looked only 15, but her eyes stated she had seen more then just 15 years.

The glare that the women in the office got made her smile even more, Subject Zero managed to gargle past a tube in her mouth "I will escape".

The women laughed "No you won't, I will catch your little brother, do you want to know his name, I bet you do as you were the one that got him away from me".

Subject Zero kept her face indifferent, the women cooed "The goddess Artemis named him Anemos"

Subject Zero stated with strength even with the tube "You'll never get him, He is too connected to the doors, my beast will protect him like I did"

The lights flickered suddenly and when they came back one, where subject zero was a piece of paper with a troll face on it asking "Problemo". The women froze, she had been watching a illusion for who knows how long, slowly walking out of the viewing lab she saw the president shaking, pressed against the wall, his men dead at his feet and a new coat of paint all over the walls.

The president asked 'what do we do?"

The women hissed "we get her back before she reaches Anemos".


	15. Chapter 15 Rose the Devil

**OK PEOPLE**

**I did update beyond this chapter but its not loading up, It says it has but something went wrong and no one can see it so i am putting this message up for help cause I do not know how to fix it so you guys may view the chapter.**

**This was posted saturday 1:37 pacific time so I need help**

**This is a very graphic mature chapter all through out as it has scenes of war, blood, suicide, death.**

**I gave a warning and i wouldn't put this as mature more a more mature teen rated since it still fits.**

**Now thats to all who review, i wish i had time to honor you but i don't.**

**I don't own Percy jackson, SO TO THE STORY **

Anemos POV

The Darkness kept me in a wrapped up embrace, I could see nothing but myself like I was in the light, it was like being in water but 100 feet down from the surface, the currents changed around me and were like hands dragging me ever deeper, I felt a change began, it started with a warmth cover me slowly, crawling slower then syrup. Slowly black tentacles wrapped around me forming another layer of muscle or extending my limbs. My wings felt heavy then soon then my face was covered in the black mass except for my right eye, I started to fall asleep but I heard something.

It was very faint

Barely there

Almost

Like wind

"May the Spirits be with you, My Son" a figure appeared in front of me, her eyes were like mine sapphire but her hair was blond, tears rolled down her checks, I wanted to mumble "Don't cry". But my mouth was covered by the black, she had the same black mass covering her like a set of armor, my vision was slowly becoming block by the mass, I began to cry too.

Then I was sealed again in darkness of this armor, falling asleep in the blackness

!HAHA!

Artemis POV

The Humans were going mad, I swear, Helicopters patrolled the streets, marshal Law was in place, making so everyone had to stay in a near by building, and all this was the Puppeteer's doing. No Human could have the power to declare marshal law except the president but it wasn't issued by him, how I know because ever other time marshal law has been declared by the president on a video or note, no one knows who declared this one, just that police started yelling it.

Though the scary part was they were doing all this as they were looking for my son.

The mist had been official banished from New York except around Olympus and that was struggling to stay up. It was like the old times of Greece, but worse since the humans were now ignorant.

I watched as one helicopter fell in the distance then other, I looked closer, my eyes adjusted to the distance and I saw a humanoid figure, seemingly dressed in all black.

Suddenly I heard "hey need a ride over".

I turned to see Hera with her chariot, I smiled grateful at Hera, she really has become a much better person after giving up on making a perfect family and I think Zeus cheating has gone down because of it since now he in sense can but he doesn't. It was like reverse psychology works on him better than being blunt. He still cheats and if Hera correct in 6 years he's done it 3 times only once producing a child.

Hopping into her gold chariot that was being pulled by a giant peacock, it took off and we flew to the chaos, armed vans were moving in the same direction. I heard Hera curse "all the families now broken by this, what caused such unrest".

I theorized "The U.S government finally loosing its head like during the civil war, though that was the demigods, but I don't know what has caused this. For the past 3 years it hasn't gotten more restricting that people are immigrating out, as Gun control became so restricting that it took months to get a gun, then the congress arguing like male Olympians to the point nothing is getting done, finally distrust growing". I saw Hera nod as she rode higher in the clouds to avoid being spotted by helicopters, the air started to smell like a crackling fire as most cars were aflame as some Humans resisted the Marshal Law and fought police.

It didn't help that the sun has set and the fires made the city bask in an orange glow giving it an aurora of violence and chaos. Slowly we were basked in the orange glow. I saw another helicopter crash to the ground and Hera pulled the rains so we landed atop a skyscraper.

I saw it stand in front of the flames, it had the profile of a human but that's where the similarities ended, It was covered in some black mass, that defined the muscle like it's skin was ripped away and all its muscles were black, it stood 6 feet tall or more, I watched as it reached into the fire surrounding the helicopter and pulled out a human who still struggled faintly, slowly its hand closed on the humans face and crushed it like a grape.

Hera asked "want to bet that things causing this mess".

For some reason a huge part of me screamed it wasn't, I shook my head "no I don't know why but I know it isn't the cause".

"I know who caused this". Slowly we both turned, I saw someone who made my throat clench, She looked like an older female version of Anemos, she had the same eyes as him, even same facial features just smooth and more pointed chin. She leaned against a air conditioning unit, and was dressed in a brown cloak that covered everything except her head.

Hera asked "Who are you".

The girl smiled showing off her sharp teeth, they were pointed but if you didn't look closely you could never tell if they were pointed or just human teeth, finally she answered "My name is Rose, now that Half-breed is not causing this mess, it is the Puppeteer as she has been nicknamed, and the creature is just protecting itself" Pushing on the unit, White bat like wings stretched from her back.

Again Hera asked "who's the creature, who are you exactly, why do you look like Anemos, and Why is the Puppeteer doing all this'.

Rosa smile didn't even falter with all the questions "The Creature is actually two spells combined over someone causing them to be asleep inside as the spells rule, like a shell around the person, One spell being the black mass surrounding it and the other a growth spell so the person inside ages a tad too fast, also the Puppeteer wants all this, as she hates you gods and goddess as you are well of Chaos, and she wants to escape her own bones". She walked over to the edge of the building, the creature still stood there looking at the flames, Turning around Rose stated "I am Anemos sister and the spelled creature is Anemos". With that she stepped back and feel off the building, landing on the ground.

I was frozen in spot, while Hera ran to the edge to see that White bat like wings spread from Rose back and she glided down to the ground. The creature now my little Anemos turned, the black mass around him seem to be becoming hard like concrete. I remember the comment on age increase. Anemos was changing under there, and I couldn't stop it.

I heard Helicopters and turned to see a whole fleet moving in on them, Rose just smirked while Anemos shell become solid and he seemed to become stone now, trapped for who knows in that black mass. Everything was happening to fast, I simple collapsed to the floor and leaned back. The feeling of dread for the future, it was war, all this was officially War, two groups going against each other, and My little Angel was at the front of all it.

Everything was all-wrong and I couldn't help but just shut down.

_HAHA_

HERA POV

I could feel the ties of Artemis little family become strained, many families' lives were ruined because of this mess and now the Puppeteer was testing Artemis's. I looked down too see the faint biologically ties between Rose and.., Anemos. That was him, he was sealed in Black mess that had harden, The spells seem to be taking effect. I don't know what to do to help Him.

Still Now Artemis was useless until her brain rebooted

I had more question I wanted the Answer too but Rose was now on the ground. I watched the helicopters move in, all black as night with faint shine of metallic metal, All set their sights on Rose but she continued to smirk like a madman, I noticed the similarities between her and Anemos. He gave the same insane smile when he used a bow, it freaked everyone out and Dionysus had mentioned to me "I don't want anyone worrying over the brat but he gets a spark of insanity when that smirk appears like the insanity of a Psychopath". I didn't worry too much but now it seemed biological, with freaky written in clear red letters.

Rose made the jester of outstretched arms like wanting them to attack, her insane smile making it look very uninviting still the Helicopters moved closer and fired. The bullets seemed to hit a invisible wall and marking began to pulse on Rose body as energy literally floated off her. The markings were red and like tendrils of air grafted onto her body, pushing against on other giving strips of normal pale skin, I could hear a Pilot yell "SUBJECT ZERO, IT'S IT, AND SHE SUMMONING HER MOTHER WITHIN HER, MOVE OUT".

SHE SUMMONING HER MOTHER WITHIN HER, MEANING ANEMOS BIOLOGICAL MOM!

I watched in horror as without moving her lips I could hear Rose but another voice joined her it was silk smooth but the insanity in it was clear. I could imagine red eyes with that voice, just the voice gave me a vivid description, red insane eyes with the same smile as Anemos gets when he holds a bow. The smoother features Rose has, white hair that shined like light and flowed down small shoulders and slim figure. Bat like wings hanging from her shoulders, to top of the image a weapon strapped to her side maybe a bow. The two spoke together in sick unison "But why, We are not that bad, just give in to despair" for some reason I felt like I just wanted to kill myself, Artemis had the same expression as me, despair. Those two were doing something behind the shadows.

Hearing a door open, the noise attracting all attention, a couple humans from the helicopters jumped out, they fell head first into concrete street below with a sickening creak that even had a gush too it. Blood spread out like a hose had been turned on. I slowly step back, chocking on my spit as I couldn't process the sight, It was horrifying. The Helicopters started to back up and Rose hissed "Too late".

The bodies of those who committed suicide got up, She cooed top them "I let you die if you kill your friends". They all yelled "We can't die, Kill us". All their head s were bent in a odd angle, causing tears to run down their red face. Slowly they began to chase the Helicopters, the pilots in a frenzy all turned at once, the narrow road coupled with the fear caused them to collide with each other and the Helicopters blades grinded against each other giving the sound of nails against chalkboard coupled with shredding metal, grinded away at the ears of all. Falling to the ground the pilots struggled to escape before their use to be friends caught but the insanity of the situation continued. The first undead caught up and grabbed a pilot just getting out dragging the screaming women to the floor, the undead started to rip away with inhuman strength.

I snapped out of my shock and jumped to the ground, landing hard my feet I limp a little as I stumbled to Rose, I yelled "Stop this, Stop this Insanity"

Rose smirked at me, I could feel the other presence inside of her "Nice choice of words" she began to walk towards me and involuntarily took a step back making the smirk appear again on her face. She continued "They brought this upon themselves and must suffer". I noticed the fire from the helicopter Anemos took down still burned and now a fire began in the helicopters being ravaged by the undead giving everything a orange glow shadowing half of Rose face only the red iris keeping the light giving her a demonic look. The other voice hissed, I realized it was in my head "The puppeteer needs to learn that her idea won't work".

I responded "this can't be the only way"

The Voice responded "You think this is maddening, wrong, Look at the puppeteer". Rose lifted her hand and touched my forehead. Images and information with them invaded me, I saw some horrific as parents watching their own children slowly being killed with dull knives, the next was people having to chose what killed them or be dragged into a fire. Some having to move there own dead. Finally mother her face in shadows screaming as her baby was taken away, her baby was in a blanket I recognized. It was Anemos blanket.

I stumbled back and collapsed, the voice cooed "You are going into a war like no other, one that will test your morals to the limit and make the line between right and wrong a ray mess".

A screeching noise began from the end of the road, a car sipped down, Rose pushed me to the side walk and tried to run but the car hit her, tossing her over and slamming her at high speed into the ground. A Women popped out and aimed a gun but before I could get up the women was punched in the face by a strange teen.

I noticed the black mass, which Anemos was in, was shattered on the floor, looking back I realized the strange teen was Anemos, he looked to be 13 now over double his real age.

The women punched him the gut and got back in the car and raced off again. Anemos stumbled a tad before turning to me, he croaked "What happened to me" his voice wasn't a sweet little squeak anymore, it was rough and deep.

Honestly Artemis might have trouble keeping girls away from Anemos.

Anemos noticed Rose, looking dead on the floor and rushed over and picked her up, she lay limp, the marks were gone and I could tell that the other presence, her and Anemos mom was gone.

Rose quickly opened her eyes even with all the blood that was red, gushing out of her head and shoulder, she mumbled "Where am I, I can't really remember much"

The only person that knew anything that was happening is now, it seems, lost their memory.


	16. Chapter 16 Its over for now

**First off here**

?q=blue+eyed+girl+white+hair#/d5apir5 This is Rose

?q=blue+eyed+boy+white+hair#/d4s4wee Anemos as Older

art/Commission-Laurentin-279880864 Anemos as younger

?q=blue+eyed+boy+white+hair#/d3j0ag3 You'll be meeting him soon

this are just references I don't own any of them

**Alrighty lets get it started off, I got only a couple reviews for last chapter so I ask did I do something wrong, was it too much action or gore.**

**Still i update again in hopes that most of my constant reviewers were just gone for the day. Still i need reviews to tell if i am on track or if i am floating away. You guys are my boss and i need feedback to make this the best story it can be**

**So be my bosses and tell me**

**I can say without a doubt in my mind that i have read every single review ever given to me no matter how short or long.**

** Also you guys can suggest your ideas come on, this isn't closed off it will go my way, no no no, I listen to you guys.**

**Like no zombies, so i changed to not make it extreme just a little thing.**

**I change to your guys demands.**

**so Review even if you think your idea is silly (like some of you have thought) and I can shape it so that it's awesome or i just use it cause its already awesome. Thats the thing**

**I AM OPEN MINDED**

**SO REVIEW.**

**I love the favorites and stuff but i can't listen to favorites, i listen to reviews.**

**Even if you haven't ever reviewed to me before, DO IT, I will listen to you i pick no favorites in this, only in competitions I post, i pick favs. NOT Here, i will listen to you**

**Ok lets get the usually out of the way**

**I don't own Percy jackson**

**TO THE STORY **

-HAHA-

Anemos POV

The world was so different, I knew things I didn't know before, like what death was exactly, I knew death was leaving the world but now I know it's when the body gives up and the soul of the person goes to the afterlife. They may be punished for their crimes from this world, or rewarded for their success and Hero ship. I don't know how the information like that got there but it was there.

Still there was a downside, I was now clumsy, my legs were now too long, all my muscle were enlarged, I was taller and my wings were now 3 times bigger then I was when they were extended but still very light on my back. I stretched them to see I had a 20-foot wingspan, so I gave one flap and was already ten feet in the air. I continued to flap and got higher, I looked around at the mayhem around me, everything was orange even the clouds. The fires were dying down and no more helicopters roamed but it was still chaos on the ground, I could see where war sparked between the humans.

It gave me a feeling of dread, it all did, I had caused this by not following the rules. I looked to the ground as tears filled my eyes. before any could fall I heard "Ano, come down here" I turned to my step grandmother and pulled my wings in so I landed.

She walked up to me and cupped my cheek "None of this was your fault" I opened my mouth to ask how she knew my thoughts but she continued "None of this, This is the puppeteer doing, you were just being adventurous little kid, while the Puppeteer was being evil".

I gave her a nod and she asked me "May you get your mother".

I took off into the sky again, I flew higher and higher, I knew my mom was on top of the skyscraper as I could feel her presence , it always remind me of a breezy with how the power felt, she was one goddess of nature, so it was understandable.

My feet tapped against the concrete top, my shoes and things were mostly gone, I only wore and shirt and pants that use to be baggy now were tight, luckily they still fit enough so that I wasn't naked, that would be bad. A thought pierced from just earlier today I was fine running around in nothing, now it seemed wrong. Was I changing in my mind as well to being older.

A sniff took me out of my thoughts, I saw my mother leaning against a unit on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs to curl up in a ball. The feeling a doubt filled me, what if she didn't love me anymore because I've changed, because I am older, I know she hates older men except for dad but what if that doesn't apply to me.

My mother suddenly looked up to see me, I looked own to the ground, I knew she had to be disappointed in me, I wasn't a little kid on the outside anymore. In sense I felt like now I outgrew what she would want to deal with, now I look old enough to be sent to boarding schools so I don't have to dealt with anymore.

Suddenly strong arms squished me, I managed to look up a little to see my mother, I was still about a head smaller then her but I was able to see tears rolling down her face. She squished me tighter as her hug got stronger and I chocked "need air"

My mom pulled back, tears running down her face, she brushed my hair back, like she always does when she was panicked or nervous, she played with my hair. Finally she stated 'I am so glad your ok and alright, I was so worried everything was going wrong, and I shut down and didn't help you".

I smiled up at her despite the situation, I didn't want mom to blame herself so I defended "NO, There wasn't much that could be done, Nothing is your fault"

I could tell my words didn't get through to her but she gave me a smile and kissed my forehead, we both heard Hera yell "Rose ready to move lets get out of here" I opened my wings mom told me "get them i'll get the chariot ready" and with that I jumped off the building and slowly fell my wings acting like little parachutes.

Rose was holding her head as she stumbled a tad while she stood. I was about to grab them and take off again when I heard a grunt.

Turning to the mangle remains of helicopters I saw a figure slowly dragging themselves out, looks like the undead missed one. I noticed that it was man and one of his legs was clean gone and was cut at his hip. Hera hissed and stormed over to him and picked him up, he cried "Have Mercy please, please".

-HAHHA-

HERA'S POV

"Have Mercy, Please"

I held the man close to my face and growled 'Why should I?"

The man slowly fumbled his hands into his pocket, I saw Rose point a gun at him, not trusting him. I wonder where she got the gun from. I remembered She still didn't remember much except for why she was here, and other odd things. The man saw the gun and hissed in despair "I don't have a gun or weapon in my pocket, it's just a recorded". He pulled out a little black box with a couple buttons. He pushed the red one and static began.

Then I heard two men talking, one sounding like the one in my hands.

"She'll catch that thing".

"No she won't, as long as you keep your eyes on the Puppeteer she won't suspect a thing".

"why are we doing this"

"Because, I want understand why she's doing this and remember the reasoning, we all forget within a week of talking with the puppeteer, first what she looks like, then the little details given, finally the main details to the point we only remember the objective she gave us".

The clicking of a door came from the recorder and a new voice joined the mix. "Hello Humans".

"Why are we here?"

I stopped the recording and took it out of the man's hands "this is useful" then I dropped him to the ground and walked away. He curled up right there and stayed.

Ano already had a arm wrapped around Rose, so I joined them and Ano took off taking Me and rose with him, he flew up and I looked down, The undead were dead in the mangle wreckage if the helicopters but I kept having the feeling I was forgetting something.

Something very important.

We tapped down on the roof and hustled to my chariot, I could tell my peacock had the same feeling that something was being forgotten. I checked myself and everyone to see that everyone was there and ok, and none of are stuff was missing. though Anemos was missing most of his cloths. Cloths just didn't seem to be the thing I was missing,

I sighed "lets move" I took the reins and we took off and climbed fast into the clouds. Anemos smiled with joy as he looked around as the clouds split as we soared above them but his smile was soon lost to confusion as he continued to look.

I asked him 'what wrong". I watched his wings sag a tad as he continued to look, when his wings hung low it just mean that flat out he was rather upset.

Finally he mumbled 'its nothing just a child's dream"

Giving Artemis a look, she just through it back. We both were confused at what he meant, a child's dream? Though Rose seem to understand and put a hand on his shoulder, she asked him with so much sincerity, i thought she had the same problem "You were hoping people like you were flying up here" he let his head hang low so his hair covered his face though I could see his eyes staring at her. He huffed "yeah, I was, even with having so much I still feel alone no one like me, and I can hear the Godlings laugh every them I pass them, they laugh about The freak, me, that I hoped others would understand if I found more"

Artemis went to hug Anemos but Rose glared her down before responding "So, They don't understand, never will, nothing you do will stop them, might increase their teasing if you try, I may have little memory right now but I know I got the same treatment but here's the thing, when some tease another of being a freak, its because of fear".

I thought that was a horrible lesson to teach a child but I knew of it's truth. Those who fear make fun of their fear in hopes to demean it so that it isn't fear inducing anymore.

Anemos lifts his head and smiled at her, she stated to him "Now lets cheer you up some more".

Before anyone could react, Rose pushed Ano out of the chariot then followed by jumping off. Both me and Artemis rushed to the side of the chariot making it tilt almost completely side ways just to see that Ano had already recovered as well as Rose and they were flying around laughing themselves silly.

For the first time I noticed that the spell on Anemos that made his hair black with brown and have Percy eyes, as well as black wings was gone. He was back to his white haired self, with large white wings.

I asked Artemis "When will you tell him that he's adopted and that's his sister, which she remembers that she is his sister."

Artemis sighed and shook her head as she thought it over. For tonight I wouldn't get a answer.

_HAHA_

3rd person POV

The flames had all but died down, the human's fights had stop, peace was settling once again. Now the only one on the streets was a blacked cloak figure with red eyes that were the only thing visible under the hood of the cloak. She smiled as she looked up and saw the chariot disappear in the clouds, with the little soon to be Hero.

Walking up to the mangled wreckage of the helicopters, she pushed through it and pulled out a object. It was a book, with a red leather binding and cover, in faint black letters "The Son of the Mistress and the archer".

The black-cloaked figure cooed "How funny, he's the son of a archer and a archer found him to raise him".

Opening the book to the first page their was a note written in fine cursive "Dear Son, Somehow I know something will happen that will separate us, Your mother and I dread that day, your mother cried one night at your crib not wanting to lose you, but we know in are hearts that even if we move hell and heaven, nothing will keep you safe, so in closed in this book is a weapon like no other, My weapon". Flipping into the book was a gray rode. Pulling it out the black-cloaked figure cooed "Find him".

The rod turned to mist, no ash black and grey ash with a pulsing red-hot magma core. It formed the shape of a mine. With white glowing orbs for eyes, and where his legs would be just a tendril of ash like a ghost.

It grumbled in a inhumane voice like wind "hello"

The Black-cloak figure repeated her command "Find and stay near". With that the ash zipped into the sky following the chariot and becoming invisible in the clouds.

Taking in a breath, the figure song "

Oh Little hero,

You're in a world of denial,

you know nothing of yourself,

as the moon hugs you close,

but soon ohh very soon.

Your world will expand to fit all chaos

As you hold the weapon

Of ancestry's past

Against the evil

That's floods this world

With strings

To manipulate it

Like that of a puppet

Still your evil

Shall win over hers

In the darkness that resides

Behind the doors

That kept the evil

To fester

Tell it's strong

To consume you

So that you

May consume the puppeteer

To end its life"

**REVIEW OR I NO UPDATE**


	17. Chapter 17 Adopted!

**Ok, I am back peoples, the reason for my** **disappearance is that I was trying to go to state in speech and debate, in Impromptu. Guess what I made it, I am GOING TO STATE. So I still have more to do but It has lessened in intensity.**

**Ok this chapter is going to be showing what happens when someone finds out they are adopted, ok I had someone who reacted like this so i am basing it on how they took the news. Then if you pick up on something that happens this chapter is less confusing, if you don't then it was meant to confuse you. I am trying to keep everyone on their toes as I like to make high speed stories. **

**Ok The usually, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**TO THE STORY**

Anemos POV

The stares I got were kind of uncomfortable, they all were similar as a face of some one who was about to admit some big lie. That's what irked me the most, was that feeling, like, I was being lied to all up to this point. You might be wondering who I was talking about, well the stares were coming from my parents and The Hunters.

Finally my mother explained somewhat "now that these things are starting to happen to you, we thought you needed to know some things, Percy take it away".

My father coughed uncomfortable and pulled on his shirts around his neck as if to get some air, his usually tan face was very flushed, I could see how clammy his hands were as his fingers left sweat marks on his light blue button down shirt, what could be so bad to make my dad act like this. He was my dad the guy that took on giants, Cyclopes, Kronos, other titans, even gods, what could possible be so bad.

Is there something wrong with me? that thought banged in my head, and i had no clue where it came from.

Finally my father began "well Son, Ano, just to be clear we love you, all of us love you very dearly" it was similar to when I was 4 and they explained what happened to the rabbit I found, they said it went with the wolves to a bunny paradise. Later I found out the bunny went to Hades, it had died. I refocused on my dad as he ended his pause "well you know adoption, right?"

This can't be good "yeah"

My father choked a tad then adjusted his shirt again, finally he broke the tension that was building up in me, it was like my muscles were all tensed ready to spring like a rabbit when things broke down, my brain didn't try to process all the signs around me, the sad faces, the regretful ones, stressed, sympathy. "You are Adopted, Ano"

The word rang in my head, it was so hallow, my heart slowed then stopped, a shake began in me, as well as a arctic freeze, then the falling feeling in me, my eyes became wet.

A slow laugh began in my head, it came from nowhere but now was everywhere, a burn began with it, the arctic freeze reseeded, the shake stopped. It was a blinding flame spreading through my veins, heating every inch of me in a rolling bubble of fury.

The laugh stopped then hissed like it was there, right next to me, whispering silently in my ear, with venom that seeped from its words that were acid to me, it burned in such intensity with the rolling bubble of blood in me "It was all a lie".

A memory cascaded over me.

_MEMORY_

"Mommy why do I have wings"

"Well I am the goddess of animals so it just happened that way"

"Ok Mommy"

_MEMORY_

My innocent mind and eyes didn't notice the lie. My throat began to clench as more memories pounded to the surface, all like acid to my love to my parents, My love began to corrode, shriveled slow like a photo we shared as a family would burn in a fire. Just like the fire that consumed the inside of me.

Another memory came to my mind.

_MEMORY_

"daddy why does the creature protect me"

"because, son, one of the other gods asked it to, you are very special you know"

_MEMORY_

It was a lie, another lie. There were more to, more to burn me.

_MEMORY_

"Mommy, Daddy why does my hair turn white"

"It's a special ability you have that came from how mine and your father's genes mixed"

_MEMORY_

It was another lie, both lied to me about everything, everything I know is a lie, why Aspida, why I have wings, Why I have white hair, why I have all these things, and they chose to lie to me then tell me the truth. They chose to build this all up so that it would crush me, and kill me under its weight, they'd rather lie then say the truth, as long as they could.

What else are they holding back, what other lies do I have to discover to get the complete truth.

"Son" my mother's voice was quite, almost not there, it made me feel like a bomb that one false step and I would explode, but no it wasn't one false step, it was anything at all, and her step was more of a stomp that rattled the ground of my soul. The boiling heated to a all time high, the venom that corroded my visions of family made my eyes cloud over, a inhuman yell split me "DON'T LIE TO ME, I AM NOT YOUR SON, I NEVER WAS, I NEVER WAS YOUR SON!" tears pricked my eyes then slowly spilled over down my face. All the lies that were fed to me, yelled inside my head, and the voice began to laugh again, grating my nerves.

I couldn't take it

All the lies

All

The

LIES!

I didn't even realize tell the cold rain pelted my face that I had ran out of Artemis temple, I gave a cry that echoed everywhere. Gods, Minor gods, even demigods turned to look at my running figure, I hissed in anger. None of them would dare confront me, No one was going to try and change the venom. I had to leave and if they dared try and stop me, i would use force to break through them.

Yells rang behind me "ANO! Please come back".

Time to test out my wings again, I opened them as I ran and they easily caught a breeze, I gave a powered flap of my wings and was already 20 feet from the ground, another made it 40, then 60, then 100 as a draft hit. Olympus was swallowed by clouds behind me, my heated body kept me warm in the frozen air, and nothing was going to stop me.

I wanted to escape the lies that pounded my head, I wanted everything to go back to bliss, but my mind was too strong now and nothing slipped past me. Now I could see everything, it was like someone had released me from a blind fold, I could see for the first time the truth behind the lies, I had lost my ignorance in that black mass, I had lost it when I saw that women in the black mass armor behind the doors, she had ended my childhood of ignorance.

I noticed how I was lost in the clouds, they were a orange pale color from the morning sun as all the horrors and fighting were last night. They still haunted me as it had only been a couple hours ago really. Rose was most likely still asleep in one of the spare rooms as she had crashed right when we landed, I wanted to go back as for help from her but I couldn't go back to get advise from her, she was then one who brightened my mood after all the fighting but I don't think she can do it again.

_TIME SKIP_

The clouds finally broke apart to reveal where I was, I rubbed the water out of my eyes as I was soaking wet as after a hour the water in the clouds became thick enough to stick to me, and I was flying in that thick water for 3 hours so I look like I had dipped myself in a pool.

There were trees in all direction as I looked, I wasn't close to a town or city anymore, and I was in the wilderness. A sense of isolation filled me, it called for me to land and embrace the wild that thrived below me. Leave the world behind, leave my so-called parents behind but I could not.

My thoughts were clear now, horrifyingly clear.

I wasn't Human nor was I a demigod, I was a male thing. My mind had changed as well as my body, it was like a piece of my life in memory had been simple cut out, making me a teenager with no memory between the ages of 6 to 13, so I had the attention level, the think process, the thoughts, of a 13 year old. Also that Percy and Artemis were not thinking when they said those lies, they were being parents but they chose the wrong time to tell me, they should have told me when I could understand what they said, so that those lies didn't become part of me, as now a piece of me is missing lost in the clouds behind me.

Slowly I stopped my wings, the air began to rush past me as I slowly curved into a dive, letting my emotions, all the pain, the venom seep away into the air, letting me cleanse myself in the wind like bathing in holy water.

The land came too fast as the need to pull up tilted my wings up once again so I landed, rough but I did land. The trees closed the light off except for one faint stream that found its way on to my white wings. Now my hair was white permanently, as well as my wings that always hung in my peripheral vision, a haunting reminded of how different I am.

I noticed how I was barefoot, I was only wearing jeans and loose tee as that was what could fit me from my father, making me feel exposed to everything around me.

"It isn't safe in these parts, Young one"

I was so startled that my wings gave a flap making me fall on my head, making my vision go all funky as the pain spiked from my head and traveled through me like a tidal wave, my vision blacked out for second or two then slow refocused but everything seemed off like a dream.

I sat up and turned to look at speaker, it was a women, she had a dress that look like it was made of dirt, her eyes were a mix of green and brown like a plant was swirling in her brown iris. She had this natural beauty about her with a motherly glow. I asked "Who are you?"

She smiled, no more sneered at me, I saw the lust for death in her eyes, I went to get up but the ground seemed to be gripping me, the earth slowly inch its way up and around my legs and arms. I yelled as I struggled against its tight grip but to avail. It continued to crawl up or I sunk down into it.

The women laughed but I watched as a figure shadowed in darkness slowly creep up behind her, and like the strike of a snake, a gold blade perished through the women's abdomen. She shook before disappearing in a gold dust. The figure was me but I had red eyes but no wings that hung on my back, a insane smile split my face as myself eyes landed on me, his or my teeth were diamond shaped giving me a devil look.

Myself walked forward and pointed the Gold blade's tip at me, he or I whispered "You are a killer at heart, give in". That voice was the same one that kept laughing and hissing words of venom in my ear, it was me, and I was doing this to myself. The ground started to close in on my face, I gave a whimper but my other self just laughed as the world around me that I could still see started to melt away as the darkness closed in.

Something wasn't right but the darkness closed me off from everything.

_HAHA_

Artemis POV (Finally)

My son, my little boy, he looked so hurt so broken and it was all my fault for waiting tell now. My breath hissed as I barely breathed, Athena patted my back, Percy gave my hand a squeeze, I leaned onto him, and I didn't care anymore if I looked weak. It's been hours and Anemos, my sweet little Angel, is gone.

Apollo walked in shaking his head and kicking his feet, showing that his search was failed, after him came in Rose, she looked calm even in this mess, I know she remembers that Anemos his her brother so I yell "Rose why don't you looked worried".

She gave me a dull look, it looked as if she was just ready to force me to shut up, it wasn't anger more annoyance, she finally hissed "his worlds upside down, he needs his space so stop searching, nothing bad will happen".

I yelled back "You remember most of last night, the humans want to capture him, what if they have".

She simple walked away and out of the Throne room where the center of operations was set up, everyone was helping as no dared refuse especially when they saw my bow at the ready waiting for a stupid person.

Even with everything, Anemos was nowhere to be found making my heart clench and the flow of my blood stop.

Anemos diary lay at my feet, I encouraged him to write one as a way for him to release stress, it was open to his wish list that only had one wish, one wish that haunted me, he asked about all the time, to have a little sibling, I remember that I lied to him about why I can't so that it would fit to all the other lies.

All the lies I made, how can I even be forgiven, I lied so much to him.

I whimpered "Percy what if we never find him".

Percy hugged me close so I was basically sitting in his lap on the couch that was put with many others for searchers to rest, Percy stated firmly "we will find our son" It still gave me warmth as we both called Anemos our son, he truly was and always will be, I just wish that I could explain that to him but for now I can't.

Suddenly Hermes walked in looking stressed, he shouted "Everyone" everyone heads whipped in hopes that he would deliver good news but what he said next was everything but good "The mist is on official global wide melt down, it can't cover up what happened last night, mortals are seeing monsters again"

It was reverting back to ancient times where everyone could see monsters but how could the new world take this change. It is official chaos with no sign of a solution in sight, I have a feeling this is all the puppeteer doing.

**_REVIEW OR I SHALL BE ANGRY_**


	18. Chapter 18 A House in the Forest

**3,500 hundred words, I think I deserve more reviews.**

**Also I want to know from what you have and will see what do you think of**

**Rose?**

**Alela?**

**The old man?**

**The puppeteer?**

**Now put this in you reviews and it might make some changes to the characters.**

**Now to the most important thing I think**

**Thank you's and responces to the reviews that I got, i love getting them so i am going through the reviews of the last 3 chapters**

**Serenadaughterofamuselovesni co, thanks for reviewing **

**Lliom virag you'll find out this chappie and I didn't have a cliff hanger**

**Aesir21 yep, I would be angry to, if I was in the same position, Next chapter will be all percy and artemis fluffy ness**

**Sobekton You'll all find out who Anemos bio parents are soon like in the next couple chapters as training began for anemos**

**Anaklismos14 I am glad, thank you**

**To all guests thank you, keep this up**

**Lmb111514 thanks for the constant support**

**Icesong180 Thanks for the constant support**

**I will also be doing this in tomorrow chapter so if you want to ask questions, feel free i will answer them all.**

**Now i don't own Percy jackson so to the story**

**3****rd**** Person**

The old house creaked at the slightest shift in wind, the lawn that surrounded it was over grown, most plants dead but still clinging to what's around them, but in the death landscape dotted red flowers, that whistled of life then shouted death all in the same instance, they were deadly lively flowers, anyone in the house would see the splatter pattern of the flowers like that of blood. But the trees that also surrounded this old house gave a aura of safety in such isolation that they provided.

A grunt echoed through the silent air, a girl no taller then 5 foot lugged a body of six feet, it looked like a messed up piggyback ride where the rider was bigger then the pig. A strained look spread more on her face, as she whipped her head back in anger hoping to move the hair out of her face, for s second her eyes were a normal hazel brown but they slowly turned red as she strained to lug the dead looking body closer to the house, markings spread out from her eyes dancing like ballerinas giving swirls like air across her in red blood looking marks, her hair turned a even darker black as if it was made of darkness. She gave one more lung, then a satisfactory sigh as her foot landed on the crack light stained brown wood of the houses porch stairs. She continued to lug the weight of the body up the stairs, a crack made her freeze and grimace but when no fall came she continued her quest up the old stairs then pounded across the porch tell a old door hung in her sights. It had a dragonhead that hung the old rusty red door handles and doorknocker. Balancing on one foot magically she kicked the door open.

It swung with a loud squeal that made her passenger groan then fall silent as the noise stopped with a bang as the door hit the wall. The girl rushed in as her strength wavered, she managed to make it to a couch and flung the rather heavy passenger on it. Slowly her eyes became brown again and the markings faded. She wooted "I needed to use some power to get this fella here" she reached down and glided a hand on the feathers of this strange man's wings, her eyes spark in red again. Whispering like wind, she muttered "How beautiful, it spikes my blood even" pulling back, her eyes traveled over the man, his figure was between slim and board, it was as if a this man was once a runner but now becoming a line backer, his wings had a feel of fur to them, they hung like fur but looked like feathers, his broad shoulders gave him a 'v' look that complemented his looks, then his hair hung down but had a slight lift to it then hung down just past his ears. Reaching down her hand glided across his face, smooth but jagged making his feature pronounced.

The man's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist with strength, she gasped, her eyes truly becoming red, his eyes widen as he look at the human in front of him that had the ability of no human, her eyes reminded him of a rose but a red one with petals made of blood, they had black curved lines in them that formed petals in her iris, his sapphire eyes traveled over her like she had with him not seconds ago. Her body was petite but demanded to be given no doubt, it was like that of a cheetahs, small but fast and powerful, her muscles had some defination to them but barely, she was elegant as there seemed to have curves to her body but again barely there, it was as if her body hide it secrets away from prying eyes. Then her hair was long and flooded like a dark river down her shoulders all the way to the small of her back. Finally his eyes met hers again.

He asked "Who are you?"

She took in a deep breath like she had been dunk under water, his eyes watched as her chest could expand two times it size, it seemed. She needed this air as his voice was angelic to her ears, it was smooth no edge to it, but could have seriousness to it, a perfect balance of the needs of a voice, not to mention how deep it was like it came from his soul. With a another breath she answered "Alela, now I have the same question for you"

He was amazed at the power that stayed firm in her voice, it was like she was a leader at heart, with no need for question of her ability then with her eyes that showed off just how she could back up that strength that lay in her voice. It stunned him really, how could he not comply to this voice as it had a under tone to it, sweet like that of a creamy chocolate, not over powering and a silent wonder. Finally he had some connection to what this voice was, a motherly leader like Queen Elizabeth that he had learned through all the books of history he's seen. Seeing a glare begin, he finally managed to Answer "Anemos, that's my name, now how did I get here, I remember the darkness, the earth climbing over me.." he was silenced by her delicate finger pressed on to his lips, he could feel how smooth her skin was like that of smooth warm plastic but it was pliable.

She soothed "a illusion created from the darkness that itches through you, given strength from the forest around you, you were under the spell when you came out of the clouds and laid eyes here but its over now"

The answer still made him wary, why that illusion, what was the illusion based off of, but he saw no need to pursue a answer now. He slowly sat up on the couch, it was black leather that stood out against the white tile, the inside of the house looked more modern, it made it feel like the outside was a illusion as well but as a strong wind tapped the house, it gave a groan. This startled Anemos so bad that he flailed slightly on the leather couch causing squeaks to join the groan in a great symphony. Alela giggled as she watched Anemos look around for the source to the noise.

He got a eyeful of all his surroundings, the door lay open still showing the contrast to the inside and out, On the inside the walls were decorated with a swirling patterns of white and black, that when they met the floor the black tapered off to white but on the ceiling was a complete opposite as it tapered to black, a stair case lay in the corner of the large room, it spiraled up in a mix of black and white metal with brown stair steps, his eyes traveled to a fire place that lay imbedded in the wall in front of the couch that was perpendicular to the door, the fire place was all brown to match the stair steps, next to the fire place a couple feet down was a oak doors that was a double door, it had designs of flying dragons hold stars like the classical 4 pointed stars, all going to the handles in some way may, some were making a crescent to turn around, or flying straight for it. Finally he muttered "nice place"

Alela shrugged "hate the outside though, chases away the neighbors all the time, they try to come up but something about it being a house of the devil makes them run away, maybe they're right" she made her eyes go from red to brown then back again.

He chuckled and flapped his wings "Well once they see these, they'll be lining up at the door"

Alela huffed "My father would hate that, he would be yelling that he was the devil to scare them off.". This made Anemos chuckle, he knew the devil personally and her father can't be the devil.

The sound of a cars tires gripping pebble alerted the two of visitors, it engines roared breaking the silent atmosphere. Alela smirked wide as she deadpanned "Speak of the actual devil". After the sound of a engine turning off, a couple seconds later a man walked in, he look old, bags hung under his eyes, gray hair spiked out on one side then smoothed out on the other, his eyes changed from purple to blue like a timer, blue being odd numbers and purple being evens. He wore something similar to a circus host outfit but was dyed all purples and blacks, he even had a cane that matched. The men's eyes landed on Anemos and he yelled "Alela you dare bring in a mortal, those cockroaches need to be squashed"

Alela yelled back to the man "Father, he is no mortal". She grabbed Anemos right wing and stretched it out, the men gave a good long glance before mumbling "oh carry on then, pardon me, I am truly sorry for associating you with the cockroaches that muddle themselves through these parts"

Anemos felt anger rise in him, his eyes twitched as he glared at Alela's father but it stopped as a women enter, she looked to be a older version of Alela, much taller and fuller, the way she dressed made Anemos look away, it was a black laced dress that was darkened in some areas but after a very fearful second glance he realized there was a tan dress underneath the black laced dress. The women cooed "oh he's cute, I am glad the mortals were wrong on what angels look like, human looking babies are such disgusting creatures".

Alela suddenly yelled "Don't you dare, you siren"

The women huffed and walked to the staircase but not before giving Anemos a air kiss that made the twitch begin again in Anemos.

Anemos remembered his anger and turned to Alela's father "Hey, Don't speak of mortals that way".

The old man turned to give a knowing glance at Anemos, he began "they are like the Gods that created them, Selfish, greedy, Lustful, stupid, nothing good has come of them that didn't lead to some destruction in some way, name one thing that doesn't destroy something in the human society, Houses killed trees, while a cave is perfectly fine, coal kills the earth and air just for precious energy, and Boy, those wings give you away, those mortals attacked you in New York just yesterday".

Anemos hopped up from the couch and backed to the door, the old man walked forward "Yes I know, that's what I was just out researching, wonderings what happened in New York, You're famous boy now, congrats"

Alela mumbled "well now you are going to become a shadow like us, hiding from the world that is drifting into madness from the puppeteers strings"

Before Anemos had the chance to ask anything, the old man began again "yes this world is under the puppeteer's power and they can't even tell as she works behind the curtains, Boy you need to hide with us, learn something before the puppeteer's puppets find you".

Anemos finally got in to ask "who's the puppeteer?"

The old man walked forward closer to Anemos, who stopped backing away, a limp was obvious in the man's step that's why he needed the cane but he still managed good speed even with it holding him back. He explained with a clear demanding voice "The Puppeteer is someone put in the shadows by her own creator, Chaos, left there to fester in hatred tell finally it broke her spiking a lust for revenge, and this world had what she needs for revenge, a close connection to chaos, once the selfish gods are gone then she move on the titans then further tell she poisons Gaea, when Chaos finally see's what has happened it will be too late"

Anemos asked "How, How can she do that to Gaea".

The old man smirked "I'll tell ya, if you join our side" a memory popped to the surface, Artemis face smiling, then Percy's. More and more faces popped into Anemos head. Finally he asked " I still just don't understand, so what does that entitle, and why is this moving so fast, you just met me".

The smirk did not leave the old man's face, more that it grew, finally he explained "I have a feeling, To defeat the Puppeteer, I need strength and you have it, also if you understood any of this then I would know you are apart of the Puppeteers puppets, so Now it entitles you listen to me, even if the selfish gods tell you something other wise"

Without really thinking much, Anemos replied "But my mothe.. I mean ex…..no well".

Alela asked "Ex mother, who's that, and how does a mother become a ex mother". Confusion played clear in Alela's eyes, making them turn brown as all the stress of everything or shock, died down, leaving just curiosity in such a peculiar thought process that Anemos was vocalizing.

Anemos formulated his thoughts so that he could explain "Well today, actually maybe yesterday, some time ago, I found out that my parents weren't my parents biologically, I was raised by Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon".

Putting a hand on Anemos shoulder, making sparks tingle in both them, Alela sympathized "You too are adopted, I am as well, so I know the shock that comes with finding out but remember that they are still you parents". Looking over, Anemos could see the sincerity in Alela's eyes, they now look more like chocolate to him. She began again "So you are a outcast just like me, not knowing who you are, what you are, and if there are others like you".

The astonishment that spread through Anemos was clear on his face, as his mouth dropped a tad to form a 'o' and his eyes widen as they stared into Alela's eyes. She was like him, confused, alone, trying too find a place where she belonged. It all made his heart warm as the feeling of isolation left him. Still he took in her words, knowing just how worried his mother must be, how he longed to fly home and apologize for the pure insanity he must have caused in his sudden leave,

Unfortunately the tender moment was broken by the old man stating "Yes yes, I am not Alela's bio dad but still you must listen to me as I know the puppeteer, while these Gods do not know her ways, they are like children trying to run a war operation".

Anemos frowned at the old man, noting that this old sour man must hate the gods for some reason if he was calling them children, but Anemos decided against his better judgment to ask the man "Why do you hate the gods?"

The old man just huffed turned then walked away, leaving Anemos and Alela in what could be called the living room.

_HAHA_  
Still 3rd Person but now with Artemis

Chaos had ended as many gave up the search for Artemis lost son, every inch was covered in New York, Zeus and the wind gods searched the skies but to no avail of the lost son. The gods and Goddess had to return to their roles and to help fix the mist before it completely broke down but one couple and a trusted friend continued their search.

Percy gripped the side of Hera's chariot as they zipped through the sky, Artemis at his side, they both hold hands as the need for comfort pushed the two closer then they have ever been. Percy glanced at Artemis, Love panged his heart like a drumstick against a drum set. He wanted to admit his love for her but now he was too focused on finding their son, that the thought to admit love only took about below 1 percent of his thoughts. What he did not know was Artemis was the same way, her heart yearned for love no matter how forbidden it seemed, and with all the contact they had been making it begged to distract her from the problem at hand.

Hera yelled from the reins of the chariot "We can't keep this up forever, my horses can't take anymore, we need to land". The feeling of hatred for ones self filled Hera's heart, she couldn't help their family no matter how much she wanted, but Anemos had truly disappeared of the face of Gaea, he wasn't in the skies and the ground was to vast to find him where ever he was. As a Goddess of families, Hera felt like she had failed at her duty.

Artemis cried "Land then" she hated how much hatred she wanted to direct at Hera for making them stop but it was true even immortal horses had their limits, slowing down, Hera landed in a field in a forest in the middle of nowhere just east of nothing, Artemis jumped right out, her legs wobbled with exhaustion, purple marks began under her eyes. Percy had to jump out and grab her shoulders to keep her from falling to the floor.

He stated "Falling on your feet, it seems you have to stop as well", he gave her back a pat as he didn't want her getting hurt no matter what was going on, and if she fell and hurt herself then she couldn't continue her search which would kill her on the inside.

Artemis wanted to fight back but lights danced in her vision making a wobble began in her again and slowly spread. It made Percy have to shove her down so that she would sit and give her body a second or two to catch up with everything that was happening, still Artemis growled in disgust with herself. Why does her body wanted to give up on her, this just wasn't right as her son was still out there some where.

A rustle of a bush made Artemis draw her bow and arrows in seconds then stand pointing it at the noise, it just a hundred yards away in the bushes where the field ended and became forest again. Slowly Percy drew riptide and Hera summoned her spear.

The bushes rustled again as the outline of a figure appeared and walked out, it was still shadowed in darkness when Artemis released her arrow that flew like a bullet out of a gun but to everyone surprise, the figure like a viper strike grabbed the arrow in mid air just inches from its nose. It walked forward to reveal that it was Anemos, he smiled awkwardly "I know I messed up with running away from my problems but does that truly mean that I need to die, really what kind of parent does that".

Tears began and spilled out of Artemis eyes, she cried for a second before abandoning her bow, and running forward and basically tackling her son. She cried "My baby boy, you're alright, oh never leave again". She smoothed down his hair as she crushed him in a hug, she was still a little taller then him but now not by much. Percy walked forward with tears streaming down his face as well, he was about a head taller then Anemos and much bigger as he wrapped his arms around both of them almost.

Unknown to the parents and Hera, two figures stood away in the shadows, one was smiling, the other frowning. It was Alela and the old man. The old man huffed "too much lovey dovey, warming heart stuff for my taste". He kicked a rock and continued to huff and buff like the big bad wolf.

Alela snickered "he needs this, anyways and look not all gods are selfish beings, if they were then Artemis wouldn't be out here" She continued to watch the scene unfolded as Anemos was dragged to the chariot so he could be taken home, but he would be back to these forests to learn how to take down the Puppeteer that is hell bent on ruining everyone's life out of pure revenge.

The old man stated 'There are exceptions to the rule, not many but yes there are exceptions". The two turned and began to walk back to the house that looks abandon on the outside but a mansion on the in, even with a its groan and squeaks. Though Alela could tell that everything soon was going to become more like war in this forest and that house was going to change along with it.

**REVIEW OR I WON'T DO RESPONSES NEXT CHAPTER FOR YA **


	19. Chapter 19 Things are unraveling

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but i got a writers block for this story so sorry.**

3RD Person POV, One month after Anemos transformation

The rain fell from the dark, moonless, clouded sky as the two figures, dressed in completely black with no part of their skin in view, ran across the wet pavement trying to avoid the circling spot light. The two made it to a gray concrete wall and pressed themselves against it just as the light passed by them also touching their feet. The smaller of the two looked at the bigger, the smaller figure was female as her voice like silk and too soft with its whisper "We are so close".

The larger figure gave a small nod then warned, the larger figure was male with the guff in his voice "Yes we shall know the puppeteer face soon enough, my dear". With that and the spot light far over the court yard, the two ran down the wall of the concrete building.

The building was an old military base on the outskirts of the state of New York, it was simple block design but from a bird eyes view it was shaped into an H, with two court yards, the north and South. The couple had already gotten past the stone walls that surrounded the building. The court yard was a simple grass courtyard, but the south one that they were in had blood splattered all over, even painting parts of the wall.

The man stated "The window" There was lots of windows but one would be open for them as a friend, as the letter they received had said, opened one of the windows and since it was their only chance to see who they were fighting, they followed the letters instructions. Suddenly the light began to come their way just as they hit the wall just below the window. The window was two stories up from the ground, with the gray concrete and no clear way to get up, it seemed no human could get in but the couple wasn't human.

The man stated "Ready" the women nodded and like no other creature jumped straight up and grabbed the window frame and pulled herself in. The spot light was only feet away and the man was forced to barrel roll backwards and managed to do a double barrel roll just avoiding the light, then when he was kneeling and on his feet like a rabbit he vaulted forward into the window.

They had landed inside a broom closet with cabinets on both sides with cleaning supplies; the floor was white tiled showing their shadowy reflection. The man grunted "our friend wasn't a trick but still keep the window open, I'll open the door to see if there is a trap on the other side, alright". The women gave a nod, knocking her glasses that covered her eyes a tad, revealing the red eyes. Readjusting the black glass, she commented "Fear is running like a jack rabbit in my veins".

The man huffed "I know" he slowly walked to the door and opened it, on the other side was a white hallway and still there was no trap. The man poked his head past the door then stated "Come on".

The two ran down the white hallway, everything was white and they know the reason behind it "They're worried about us, well they should worry more about traitors" stated the girl, the man hissed "Silence, we can't reveal ourselves".

The two stopped at a door and saw the label "Room 256", the man thought 'Two rooms down from this one, just two rooms down" with that he grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her tell she began to run again, but they stopped when voices echoed down the corridor. Panic flooded their beings as it seemed two people were coming down the now slightly curved hallway but before the enemy could see them the door to room 257 opened and they got dragged in.

The girl slung a punch but was stopped at the glare she received and the hiss "I am a friend". The two stopped and looked to see none other than the President of the United States. Before any question could be slung, The president began to explain "I am the friend that sent you the letter".

The man asked "how did you know how to find us".

The president walked around the classroom like room, over to a swing board which he swung around to show them, it was the house, the old house that had become headquarters for finding the puppeteer to the two. The president hissed "You are being watched".

The man grabbed his mask and glass and ripped them off to reveal the old man from the house, he shook his hair slightly then looked at all the information they have gathered. He stated "let me guess this was all the puppeteer work".

The president nodded at this making the girl huff "Geez, Who is she".

The president pulled out his IPhone, pulling up the pictures, he turned so they could see "Her hair changes in between black and white but that's her". In the picture she had black hair with two white strands, clear purple eyes, and an evil grin playing on her face. She looked tall and built to run or made bend her back so much that she could form a 'o'.

The girl commented "So that's the mastermind, doesn't look like much".

The president sighed "But she is, that's how she gets people to do what she wants, slowly she gets your trust then before you know it, she's killing off your men in experiments and you are sign off on it like it was a simple check".

The old man mumbles "the blood outside…" The president intervene "Yes her experiments, The court yard used as a battle ring to find the strongest vaccines, drugs like steroids gone extreme in hopes to be able to keep up with the demigods, The gods first line of defense".

The girl finally pulled off her garb to reveal Alela; she asked "Should we tell Anemos".

The old man sighed and scrunched up his hair in his hands "I don't know, he is just starting high school tomorrow, which we need to go so you can get ready, you have to watch Anemos".

Alela growled "Right, High school".

The president decided to finish up "I will send you more information at mail box 25 at Millington road in the town next to your house, go there one week and a day from today and change up the times you go so that no one can catch on".

The Old man nod and pulled on his mask followed by Alela. They looked at the president and The Old man said "maybe you aren't a cockroach".

The president responded "I am just protecting my nation when no one else will, if I get caught giving information out and the letters end; just know I know this might happen". They gave one last nod before beginning their escape.

_HAHA_

Anemos POV back at Artemis temple in the morning approximately 6 am

I hate being older, I am clumsy, I snore making wake myself up, my stomach seem endless, my face breaks out in acne, parts of my body I wish not to mention have grown way to big, my voice creaks randomly, and Girls give me odd looks. This is only the tip of the iceberg.

The sound of my alarm echoed down the halls reaching all the way to the bathroom, I muttered through the foamy green toothpaste in my mouth "must have accidently put it on snooze, hope the parents or worse Thalia wake up" I spat out the foam tell it was gone and began my walk to my room.

Upon entering my room I noticed something was off and then noticed the growing light and covered my eyes, but it was a struggle as they watered and I began to cough with the perfume invaded my sense. A way to sugar sweet voice cooed "You can uncover your eyes my dear".

I uncovered to see Aphrodite, her hair was black at the moment and her eyes kept changing colors to the point I couldn't keep up, she asked "Are you wearing that to school, I don't think the girls will mind".

I asked stupidly "But I am only in boxers, why would they want to see that". She snapped her fingers and a full length mirror appeared showing me my blue boxer self. She explained "You have muscle, a semi v-line shape, don't forget that white hair that gives you an angelic look, only you can't show off your wings to show you are an angel".

I gave monotone response "Well unless they see through the mist, now why are you here?"

Aphrodite gave a sigh "You act to much like Perseus, now I am here to help you get ready for your first day at school ever, and you're going to high school got to make a great first impression"

I gave a sarcastic "Whoopee, that sounds just fun, I really wish I didn't magically get the information needed to go to High school from Lady Athena, still I don't need help especially since my mother hates you". Aphrodite did not take my heed and a puff of neon pink smoke surrounded me. When it cleared I was wearing what could be describe as a bad boy outfit, the mirror showed I had on a leather jacket that was almost perfect size with slits for my wings, a white shirt underneath it, then dark denim jeans.

I gave my simple opinion "No"

Aphrodite whined "What but, why".

I started to take off the jacket as I explained "I am not a bad boy or biker boy for that matter, I like to be honest not cruel". Another puff of pink smoke surrounded me and I looked down to see big glasses in my view then saw that I was wearing a tucked in plaid shirt, pants pulled way to high and didn't cover my ankles showing pearl white socks, a pair of plain white shoes covered my feet. Aphrodite deadpanned "Better nerd boy".

I huffed and crossed my arms but as I saw the reflection the mirror gave, it looked like I was trying to be a tough guy when I couldn't hurt a fly, my wings didn't help at all to my image "No" suddenly an idea hit me "you have lost your touch with people, Aphrodite, if you can't give simple little me a makeover I like, then dear me how can you continue with makeovers".

I saw the hatred spike in her at the insult a puff of smoke covered me once again, when it let up I was wearing a classic aviator's jacket with the two flaps on the chest, but it was colored navy blue, then a white shirt underneath paired with light denim pants, "Now this, I like".

Aphrodite smiled until the sound of walking echoed down the hall, with that she disappeared from sight with her full length mirror just as my mom walked in "Who was here? My mother simple asked.

As I walked to my door, I responded "Your arch-nemesis, The Goddess of Beauty, she decided I need help with my first day at school".

The anger that filled my mother was clear especially when she actually growled at the thought of the goddess getting near me, but Mom took a deep breath before saying "Its 6:30, go get breakfast before going to school, With what happened in New York, Me and Your father have decided that you are going to a public school near Portland Oregon since its easier for your presence to hide there". I gave a nod before darting to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

_TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL_

"Welcome to Heritage High school. Here is your Schedule, the rules of the school, and finally a list of important dates" chipped the Old lady in the main office, the main office was all just shades of white except for the blue-gray old carpet. It was one desk in the front then perpendicular and down was another desk with two ladies at it, who paid me no heed.

My mom and dad looked around and occasional grabbed a colorful pamphlet off a stand by the door. The two seemed more bored then I was as we went through a rundown of what Heritage high School was about.

I gave my schedule a look over when the rundown was done.

Integrated Algebra with Ms. Crutchfield in room 114

Mythology with Ms. Nell in room 118

AP Language and composition with Mr. Hamman in room 509

Student Store with Ms. Perez in room 236

AP US History with Ms. George in room 176

Biology with Ms. Lebard in room 323

I looked at my Mother and stated "Cut the innocent act, you purposeful put me with mostly female teachers, also what's up with AP, what does that mean"

The hyper old office lady said "OH That's college Level Placement" I chocked on my spit as I imagined how hard those classes had to be, Just a month ago I was 6 years old, I can't go to college level classes. Suddenly against better judgment I hissed "Athena how dare you" I saw the odd look from the office lady and screwed my mouth shut.

My mom finally responded "Wasn't me actually, just turned out that way".

_**REVIEW OR I WILL STARE 0-0**_


	20. The Sequel

**Surprise! I have heard so I shall give, there is the Sequel to Little Angel. I noticed that the title no longer fit as Anemos had basically grown up. So GO to ****_Anemos Takes flight_**

**Here is the longer summery **

**It was time, Anemos needs to be, who he was meant to be, and know what that is. As the Human world is completely under the control of the infamous puppeteer, Anemos needs to fight his way to the source of all the madness, all the blood, and all the tears. Aspida, the protector, can no longer fight with a guaranteed win, as Humans have been changed in order to fight him. The world is being plunged into chaos like no other. The oracle has finally spoken a future that is as dim as Anemos understanding of himself. The End of days is nearing if Anemos does not chose the right path, does he open the doors for death or does he open the doors for life. With the help of a unlike man, The man who helped raise him, he shall hopefully find his way. May the answer be held within the Journal he keeps?**

**Now go there**


End file.
